Broken Memory
by Nishu96
Summary: Kabuto finds a little girl with an injury on her head. The normally cold hearted boy decides to help her but can somebody like him really take care of a child? And what about Orochimaru? What will he say about the little girl? Will he allow her to stay?
1. Who are you?

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_What a boring day…_

I was taking a walk because I was done with my work at the hideout. _I would wish that Lord Orochimaru gives me more important things to do but he still doesn´t trust me 100%…_

I walked over a bridge but then I noticed something that was laying in the water. It looked like a person so I decided to take a closer look. I jumped down and carefully pocked the person. It showed no reaction. _Maybe it´s already too late…_

I dragged the person out of the water. It was a young girl maybe 10 years old with long blonde hair. She seemed to be pretty done and she was bleeding on her head. _Should I help her? What should I do with her? Taking her with me to the hideout? But will this be okay with Lord Orochimaru?_

I tried to feel her heartbeat. _So she is still alive…_

I started healing the injury on her head. _That reminds me of myself I also had an injury on my head back then. I wonder if she also has Amnesia…_

While I thought about a few things I decided that I´ll take her with me. _I don´t think that Lord Orochimaru will be angry at me. I mean she´s just a little girl she won´t do anything bad I guess…_

I took her on my back and walked back to the hideout. I laid her down in my bed and bandaged her head. _Alright now I´ll go and look for Lord Orochimaru…_

I walked into the laboratory and found him. He was reading a scroll.

"Hello Lord Orochimaru!"

He looked up.

"Kabuto what´s the matter?"

"I- I have something to show you…"

"And what?"

"Come with me please."

We walked into my room and he looked surprised at the little girl that was laying in my bed.

"Who is this girl Kabuto?"

"I don´t know I found her on the River. The only thing she had with her was a necklace with a trinket where the word *Rei* is written on. So maybe her name is Rei…"

"I see but why did you help her?"

"Well because I felt like I wanted to… there was no real reason…"

"You´re a weird guy sometimes…"

Suddenly the girl started coughing and then she carefully opened her eyes. She really had beautiful eyes they were violet.

"Wh- Where am I?"

She looked at me and Lord Orochimaru.

"Who are you two?"

"I´m Kabuto and this is Lord Orochimaru. Can you tell me where you´re coming from and who you are?"

"Uhm I- I don´t know. I can´t remember…"

"As I thought she has Amnesia…"

The girl started crying and Lord Orochimaru sat down beside her.

"Listen girl if you really can´t remember anything then it´s fine if you stay with us for a while. Maybe your memorys will come back after a while…"

He laid his hand down on her head.

"At least you´re save here so don´t worry okay?"

The girl looked up and Lord Orochimaru smiled at her. _Since when is he so friendly?_

"Okay…"

"Kabuto you said that she was wearing a necklace right?"

"Yes why?"

"Since we don´t know her name we should call her Rei don´t you think so?"

"Yes that´s a good idea."

"And is it okay with you as well?"

The girl nooded.

"Fine then is your name from now on Rei."

After a while she fell asleep again.

"So Kabuto since you brought her here it´s your job to take care of her."

"What? I don´t want to play the babysitter for that brat!"

"Well then think twice the next time before you bring some guests over here!"

"But-"

He looked a bit pissed so I stopped complaining about it.

"Fine I´ll take care of her but can she have her own room?"

He smirked.

"You don´t want to share a room with her?"

"No I don´t this would be annoying…"

"Okay then look for another room and you should give her some other clothes."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

_Oh no what have I done? I don´t want to take care of a little girl but I guess at the moment I don´t really have a choice…_


	2. The Seal

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I looked for another room for Rei and also for some other Clothes. _Maybe I should also cut her hair just for disguise since we don´t know if somebody is after her…_

When I came back in my room she was awake again.

"Are you feeling a little bit better?"

"Yes I´m feeling better thanks to you…"

She lightly smiled but she still seemed a bit sad.

"Do you want to take a shower and change your clothes? And after that I can make you something to eat how does this sound?"

_Well I don´t really know how to take care of children but it can´t be so complicated…_

"Yes that sounds great Kabu-chan!"

"Kabu-chan? My name is Kabuto…"

"I know but Kabu-chan sounds cuter…"

She laughed.

"Well if it makes you happy…"

_What a silly nickname!_

After she was done showering I noticed something on her belly. _Is this a seal?_

"Would you mind if I take a closer look on this sign on your belly?"

"Huh?"

She looked down on her and seemed to be a bit confused.

"Yes if you want to…"

Yes it really is a seal but what does it seal? Is this girl a Jinchuriki? I guess I should ask Lord Orochimaru…"So do you like your new clothes?"

"Well I´m not such a big fan of the Color blue but it´s okay…"

"Alright then let me cut your hair now."

"But please not a boyisch haircut…"

"Yea don´t worry…"

I started cutting her hair.

"Is it okay like this?"

She looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Yes that looks good Kabu-chan! You should have become haircutter!"

"Let´s not exaggerate…"

We walked into the kitchen and I sat her on a chair.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don´t know what do you have?"

"Oh uhm well we have rice and some meat…"

"Alright then let´s eat rice and meat!"

"Okay…"

Lord Orochimaru came in the kitchen.

"So it looks like you feel better Rei."

"Yes thanks to you and Kabu-chan!"

"Kabu-chan?"

He looked at me and started giggling.

"So this is his nickname huh?"

"Yes but don´t worry I have one for you as well Oro-chan!"

"Hey wait you can´t call Lord Orochimaru Oro-chan that´s-"

"Why not Kabuto? She´s a young girl it´s fine with me."

_Does he have a nice day today or what is wrong with him?_

"Oh uhm something else Lord Orochimaru there´s something on her belly that you should take a look at. Rei would you show it to him please."

She showed it to him and he seem to thought about something.

"That´s a seal. A very powerful seal…"

"Is she a Jinchuriki?"

"No it´s not that kind of seal but there must be something else…"

"Is something wrong with me?"

Rei looked a bit worried.

"No everything is okay don´t worry."

_I wonder what is sealed inside of this girl…_


	3. Nightmare

Kabuto´s P.O.V

After she was done eating I took her into her new room. Then I left and walked into my room. _Taking care of a child isn´t that easy…_

I laid down in my bed and started reading a book. A bit time passed and I became tired. _Well I think it´s better if I sleep now. Tomorrow will be a pretty long day because I´ll look in the village if a kid is missing…_

I fell asleep but I suddenly woke up because somebody came into my room.

"Kabu-chan are you sleeping?"

It was Rei and I took the light on.

"Yes but what are you doing here so late?"

"I- I wanted to ask if I could sleep in your room tonight…"

"What? This is not gonna happen! Why would you want to sleep here?"

"I had a Nightmare and I´m scared. Please Kabu-chan it´s only for tonight!"

I looked at her and she really seemed to be scared.

"Fine…"

She laid down beside me and smiled.

"Thank you Kabu-chan."

"Whatever but if you do anything that´s annoying I´ll kick you out. Understood?"

"Yes don´t worry I´ll be a good girl."

I took the light out and rolled me to the side. She came closer and snuggled on my back.

"Don´t come that close to me that´s annoying."

"Sorry…"

I fell asleep again and woke up at 5am like everyday. _What the..?_

Rei was snuggeling on me and I had my arms around her. _What a unaccustomed feeling. I mean it´s not like I never cuddeled with Mother but that was 10 years ago._

I carefully took my arms away and stood up. I went into the bathroom and was doing my hair. _I hope this was the first and the last time that I had to sleep in a bed with her. No what am I thinking this was the last time!_

~ 3 days later ~

I was sitting in the living room with Lord Orochimaru and we were talking about Rei.

"There´s nobody who´s missing a child I wonder where she comes from…"

"Since you found her on the River it´s possible that she comes from another Village."

"Well yea but there´s something else I want to talk about. It´s also about Rei…"

"And what?"

"She maybe is a nice little girl but I don´t want to take care of her anymore."

"I see but what should we do with her?"

"I don´t know maybe we could find someone else who would take care of her."

"Do you think she will agree with this? I think she likes us and that she wouldn´t want to leave…"

"Who cares about what she wants? I think it´s better for her if she grows up as a "normal" girl and not with two Criminals…"

"You´re right but I think I´ll miss her as well…"

"Why?"

"She´s cute and I don´t know why but I like her she´s so lively and nice. That´s not so common in here…"

"Well…"

He was right but I think it´s the best for all of us if she leaves.

A bit later I wanted to look if she was asleep or if I could talk with her about my decision. I walked into her room and everything was dark.

"Rei?"

I took the light on but she wasn´t laying in her bed. _Well maybe she´s in my room again._

I walked to my room but she wasn´t there as well. I also looked into the kitchen and the living room but I couldn´t find her. _Where is she? _

I went to Lord Orochimaru´s room.

"Lord Orochimaru we have a problem. Rei is gone!"

"What? Where should she go? "

"I don´t know but I can´t find her."

"Hmm well do you think she was listening while we were talking?"

"No… or I mean I don´t know maybe she was standing outside…"

_Oh no then maybe she went away because she heared what I said…_

"We should look for her outside it´s dangerous in the woods at night and since she´s just a child…"

"Yes…"

_I hope Rei is okay I couldn´t forgive myself if something happens to her just because of what I said…_


	4. Rei s Dilemma

Rei´s P.O.V

_Fine if they don´t want me to stay with them I´ll go away! _I walked through the woods but I was a bit scared. _It´s so scary and what if there are any wild animals out here? But I won´t go back that´s a fact…_

I was sad because I really started liking them. _Why don´t they want me to stay with them? I don´t mind if they´re Criminals as long as they´re nice to me. Kabu-chan really doesn´t seem to like me in any kind of way. He´s always so grumpy and looks like he´s annoyed. And I thought he was a nice guy…_

I walked a bit further but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Rei? Rei are you there? Rei?"

_Kabu-chan? What does he want? _I hide myself behind a tree. _I don´t want to go back. I bet he´s just looking for me because Oro-chan told him to do so…_

The voice came closer and I was begging that he won´t see me.

"Rei?"

I carefully looked at him from behind the tree. He seemed to be worried.

"Rei please come back…"

He walked away and I thought that it was better like that. _No I don´t want his fake kindness…_

After I was sure that he was gone I walked another path. _It´s cold but I´ll find a better place to stay I´m sure I will!_

I walked the whole night and the sun started to rise again. _It´ll be easier to find another place when it´s bright outside._

I reached a chasm and there was an old suspension bridge. _Should I really go over there? This doesn´t look safe…_

"Rei!"

I turned around and Kabu-chan was walking to me.

"I found you. I´m so glad that you´re alright I-"

"Go away and don´t come any closer!"

"What?"

"I can take care of myself and I don´t want to bother you anymore."

"Rei I didn´t mean it like this you don´t bother me I meant that-"

"You don´t need to lie it´s fine with me but please leave me alone now…"

I made a step forward and the wood made some noise. _I hope it will hold at least long enough until I´m on the other side…_

"Wait this doesn´t seem so safe you shouldn´t walk over that bridge."

I didn´t answer him and took carefully one step after the other. _I can do this on my own…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_Is she tired of life or what?_

The bridge looked like it would fall apart every moment but she won´t listen to me. _Well she made it to the middle…_

Suddenly one of the planks broke away and she fell down but she was able to get a hold on one of the other planks.

"Rei! Hold on I´ll help you!"

"Kabu-chan hurry I- I can´t hold myself any longer…"

I walked over to her and I hoped that the planks would hold me.

"Grab my hand!"

She grabbed it and I pulled her back up.

"This was a close call…"

We wanted to walk back but then some other planks broke away. I grabbed her hand with one hand and was holding tight a plank with my other hand. _Oh no what should I do this Plank won´t hold us for so long…_

"Kabu-chan I´m sliding through your hand help me!"

_Shit those damn gloves…_

"Just hold on a little bit longer…"

I tried to pull us up but the plank started cracking. _If I try it again it could break away but Rei is going to fall if I don´t do something…_

I had an idea. _It looks like there´s a River down there…_

I was letting go and we were falling down. I dragged Rei closer to me and hoped that she won´t get hurt. We landed into the water and I swum back up. The flow was strong and it wrenched us with it.

"Rei are you okay?"

"Yes…"

I had to get us out of there. There was a big rock and I was holding tight on it.

"Okay now try to climb on it…"

I helped Rei to get up and wanted to do the same but there was suddenly a tree trunk and it hit me on the head. I lost my consciousness.

Rei´s P.O.V

"Kabu-chan!"

_Oh no what should I do I have to help him but how? _I got panic and I didn´t know what to do. _He will die if I don´t help him but I don´t know if I can do it…_

I decided to stop thinking and jumped into the water. I dived and tried to find him but I couldn´t. I swum back up and dived again. _There he is!_

I grabbed him and tried to swim back up but it was harder since I only had one hand left.

We reached the surface. _And now I have to wait until I have a place to swim at to get us out of here…_


	5. I m Sorry

Kabuto´s P.O.V

"Uhhh…"

I was laying on the ground and opened my eyes. _What happened?_

I looked beside me and saw Rei who was laying there. _Oh no I hope she´s alright…_

I sat up and carefully shaked her."Rei are you alright?"

She opened her eyes.

"Yes and what about you? Is your head okay?"

"Huh?"

I touched my head but then I remembered that something hit me on the head.

"Oh right… No I´m fine but say did you save me?"

"Well if you want to call it like that…"

She blushed.

"Thank you Rei! You are pretty brave."

Then I thought about something else.

"Listen Rei I didn´t mean it like I said it. I mean I said I want you to leave us but only because I thought you would have a better life when you grow up as a normal child. With Lord Orochimaru and me you would always have to hide and often get into trouble but I guess it was wrong from me that I took this decision without you and I´m sorry for that…"

She seemed to be surprised but then she smiled.

"I don´t mind if you and Oro-chan are criminals. I would love to stay with you two and I don´t care if I have to hide or get into trouble. I also want to apologize because you nearly died because of me. I only have one question…"

"And what?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

I didn´t need much time to think about it.

"Yes I want you to stay if it is your wish and I promise that I´ll protect you as good as I can."

"Fine!"

She hugged me and I hugged her back. _Maybe it´s a bit work to take care of a child but I think I can handle this and Lord Orochimaru is right somebody like her is definitely needed to bring a bit diversify in our lifes…_

We were on the way back to the hideout and walked through the woods. She grabbed my hand and looked up to me but looked immediately down to the ground and blushed. I grabbed her hand tighter. _I´ll protect you Rei…_

"Oro-chan!"

She was letting go of my hand and was running towards Lord Orochimaru. He heaved her up and she hugged him.

"My where were you? We were worried about you…"

"I´m sorry but I promise I won´t do it again and Kabu-chan said that I can stay with you!"

"That´s great. So Kabuto why don´t you make us something to eat I bet Rei is pretty hungry aren´t you?"

"Yes you´re right…"

She stroked her belly and laughed.

"Alright."

**[ Thanks to everyone who read the Story so far I hope you liked it! :D It would be great if you could give me a short review :) Apart from that enjoy reading guys! :3 ]**


	6. Orochimaru s Servants

Rei´s P.O.V

~ 3 months later ~

I was living now since 3 months with Kabu-chan and Oro-chan and I really liked it. It was like they´re somekind of family in one way and I´m a part of it. Oro-chan is often serious but when I´m around he becomes a bit softer and tries to smile. I think he looks some kind of funny with his snake skin. Kabu-chan is pretty grumpy in my opinion and I didn´t see him smiling only once. I really liked him as well but I was still wondering if he really likes me.

One day Kabu-chan was on a Mission and I was alone with Oro-chan. We were in his Laboratory and he was reading something. I was curious and wanted to know what he was doing.

"Say Oro-chan what are you doing?"

"Just doing some work…"

"Oh I see…"

I was bored because I didn´t know what I should do. A bit later a girl with red hair came in.

"Lord Orochimaru I´m here to ask if there´s anything else that we could do for you."

"Well no not really but…"

He looked down on me.

"You could take care of Rei for the rest of the day."

"Uhm does that mean we should play babysitter for this brat?"

"Hey I´m not a brat!"

I didn´t like it when somebody called me a brat.

"I wouldn´t call it babysitting let´s say you´re hanging out with a young girl."

"Okay if it´s your order Lord Orochimaru… Then come with me you brat."

"Stop calling me brat my name is Rei!"

Oro-chan giggled.

"Please be nice to her okay Tayuya…"

"Yes I´ll do my best…"

I went with Tayuya and we were going into a huge room where 3 guys were sitting on a couche.

"So did he give us another Mission?"

"You could say so…"

She pointed at me and I became a bit shy.

"This girl is our next mission?"

A boy with grey hair examined me.

"Yes we were ordered to take care of her."

"Take care of her like killing her?"

A boy with black hair and definitely to much arms for a human smirked at her.

"No you Idiot! He said we should be nice to her…"

"So we´re her babysitters?"

Said a fat guy with orange hair.

"Yes but whatever it was an order."

I was a bit afraid because they didn´t look that nice to me.

"Alright then what is your name girl?"

"My name is Rei and who are you guys?"

The boy with the grey hair said his name was Sakon, the guy with too many arms said his name was Kidomaru and the fat guys name was Jirobu.

"We´re also called the Sound four and we´re Lord Orochimaru´s Servants."

"Sound four? Does that mean you´re some kind of band?"

"No…"

"But it sounds like it. If you tell this anybody they could mean each of you plays an Instrument and is the member of a band called Sound four… So do you play any Instruments?"

"Except Tayuya we don´t."

"Then you should change you name…"

They started laughing. I was surprised maybe they weren´t such bad guys.

It was a nice day and we played some card games and stuff. It was funny because Tayuya always became angry when she lost.

"One of you Bastards cheated I know it! Damn it!"

Jirobu always told her to keep calm and that girls shouldn´t talk like that but that made her even angrier.

"Shut up Fattso!"

The other two guys and I were laughing the whole time. After a while I asked them a few questions about Kabu-chan.

"So is Kabu-chan always so grumpy?"

"I guess you mean that Nerd right? Yes he is and I don´t like him…"

"Right I don´t know anybody here who likes him."

Sakon giggled.

"But why?"

"Because he´s a sadistic, pathetic,cruel, merciless, smart aleck who wants to control everything and he´s such a kissass. I really hate this asshole!"

Everybody else agreed with Tayuya but I didn´t.

"Then we´re talking about two different persons. Kabu-chan is maybe a bit grumpy but he´s kind in his way and he saved my life. I can´t imagine him being the bad person you said he is."

"Then you´re just lucky that he´s so nice to you but one day he´ll show you his true face and then you´ll see that we were right…"

Later when I was in my room and sitting on my bad I thought about the things they said. _Maybe he is such a person and I just didn´t see it yet? I mean I´m just 3 months here and they know him longer than I do so is it maybe true? Is he such a bad person?_

Somebody knocked on my door.

"Yes?"

Kabu-chan came in and was hiding something behind his back.

"I got something for you Rei because you said you don´t like your blue clothes…"

He gave me a bag with beautiful violet clothes in it.

"Thank you Kabu-chan!"

I tried them on and they looked awesome.

"I love them!"

"Yea I thought so…"

He smirked and I really couldn´t believe that he was a Monster like they said. _Or at least he´s not a Monster to me and that´s enough for me…_


	7. Kabuto s day off

Kabuto´s P.O.V

~ 6 months later ~

_Wow I really can´t believe that Rei is now living with us since 9 months…_

She really was a little angel even though she sometimes had a big mouth. I didn´t regret that I allowed her to stay. The only thing I was worried about was the fact that she still didn´t really know what Lord Orochimaru or I were doing. I didn´t want her to know since this could scare her and then maybe she won´t like us anymore.

The last few months were a bit arduously since we had to prepear for the Chunin exams in Konoha. _Tomorrow it´ll start and I´m glad when it´s over. I don´t like to be in Konoha…_

Since we will be away for some time Lord Orochimaru told me that I should talk with Rei about a few things. So he gave me a day off to talk with her and make her a nice day.

We were walking through a little town and she seemed to be happy. I bought her some sweets and I bought myself a new book. After that I took her to a silent little meadow where a lot of flowers were blooming. I thought that she could cull some flowers and I could read a bit in my new book.

"Kabu-chan do you like flowers?"

"Hmm I never thought about it but I guess I do…"

"Then close your eyes for a moment…"

She grinned at me and I closed my eyes. I felt how she was laying something on my head.

"Okay now open your eyes again."

"What did you do?"

"I made you a wreath made of flowers.."

"Well uhm thank you…"

"You´re welcome!"

She continued to cull flowers and I started reading my book. _Oh well when was the last time I had so much freetime?_

Suddenly my eyes got heavier and I fell asleep.

"Kabuto…"

I felt how Rei was touching my face and opened my eyes but it wasn´t her it was a young women who looked a bit similar to her. She was beautiful and she stroked my cheek. I enjoyed it and blushed a little bit.

"Who are you?"

"Don´t you know me anymore Kabuto?"

I examined her but this couldn´t be Rei. Rei was a 10 year old little girl and this women was nearly my age and her body definitely looked different.

"Rei…?"

She nooded and then she slowly came closer to me. I closed my eyes and was ready to kiss her but then I woke up.

I looked around and Rei was sitting beside me. She looked like always and not like a young women. _It was just a dream but it felt so real…_

"Kabu-chan are you okay you look like you had a bad dream or something?"

"No it wasn´t a bad dream… it was just something that confused me a little bit that´s all."

"Okay so can we do this more often now? I mean hanging out together like this…"

"Yes why not it was nice but I have to talk about something with you. Lord Orochimaru and I we will be away for some time and I want you to be a good girl until we come back. Never go into the laboratory or any other room you don´t know. Don´t go outside alone and never let anybody come in. Understood?"

"Yes you can count on me! But where are you going?"

"Just taking care of some business that´s all…"

"Okay… I´ll miss you…"

"I will miss you too."

She snuggled on me.

"You´ll come back right?"

"What? Why shouldn´t I come back?"

"I don´t know I just want to be sure that you come back…"

"Of course I´ll come back."

"Alright…"


	8. Help for Orochimaru

Rei´s P.O.V

~ 1 month later ~

"It´s soooooooo boring…."

I was sitting in the living room with Kimimaro. He was also a servant of Oro-chan and he should take care of me as long as the others are not there. He had an illness and because of that he had to stay at home. I liked him but he was a bit uncommunicative and it was not like he was going outside with me or anything.

"I guess Lord Orochimaru will come back soon so stop complaining that it´s so boring."

"Can´t we go outside? It´s been a month now since I was the last time out of the hideout…"

"Sorry I don´t want to."

I hope Kabu-chan and Oro-chan will be back soon. I´ll get depressed if I have to hang out in here wiht this guy…

It became late and I was laying in my bed. _I hope everybody is alright…_

I fell asleep but then I heard some noise from outside. _Are Kabu-chan and Oro-chan back?_

I carefully opened my door and looked outside. Somebody was walking to my door and I was a bit scared. _What if it´s a stranger?_

"Rei we´re back…"

It was Kabu-chan but he seemed to be worried.

"Kabu-chan I´m so glad that you´re back! Is everybody okay?"

"No not really…"

He sat down on my bed and rubbed his eyes. He also looked pretty tired.

"What happened?"

"It didn´t go like we planned and in the end Lord Orochimaru´s arms were sealed…"

"What does that mean?"

"He can´t use any Jutsus so that means he can´t fight anymore nor do anything else…."

"Oh no poor Oro-chan… Who did this to him?"

He looked at me but then he laid his hand on my head.

"You don´t need to worry about it. I´ll find a way to bring him back to normal…"

He tried to look like he really would believe that he could do something but I saw in his eyes that he must have a lot of doubts. _Kabu-chan…_

The next few days were hard for Kabu-chan. He tried everything to heal his arms but it had no use. I was sitting on Oro-chans bed and watched Kabu-chan who was still trying to find a way.

"Say Oro-chan does it hurt?"

"No not really but it´s an uneasy feeling…"

"Do you think there´s a way to bring your arms back to normal?"

"There´s a way for everything but I´m not sure if Kabuto can do it… Maybe if I ask her…"

He thought about something and Kabu-chan came back into the room. He looked finished and he wasn´t sleeping that much. I knew that because our rooms are close to each others and when I woke up at night I heard him walking around.

"Kabu-chan you really should take a rest…"

I grabbed his hand and made him sit on the bed.

"No I have to-"

"She´s right Kabuto. If you´re over-tired you´ll lack concentration and I have a plan now who could help us to make my arms normal again. We´ll leave tomorrow but first you´ll go and sleep for a while."

"W- Well if you want me to…"

"Yes and Rei you go with him and be sure that he doesn´t work anymore."

"Alright Oro-chan!"

We went to Kabu-chans room and he laid down in his bed.

"Don´t you want to take off your clothes?"

He shaked his head and after a while I heard him lightly snoring. I carefully took off his glasses and laid them on his nightstand. _Kabu-chan looks so cute sometimes…_

I tip toed out of his room and went back to Oro-chan…


	9. Dreams

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I woke up on that little meadow again. The sun was shining in my face and I looked around. Rei wasn´t there anymore.

"Rei?"

I stood up and walked around. _Is this a dream again?_

"Hey Rei where are you?"

I walked back and sat down again. _This must be a dream. Rei wouldn´t go away…_

Suddenly somebody was holding his hands infron of my eyes.

"Guess who Kabuto…"

"Rei?"

I turned around but it was that young women again.

"It´s you…"

"Yes it´s me. Aren´t you happy to see me?"

She looked at me with that look. Rei was looking at me like this when she asked me if I want her to stay.

"Well I´m not sure but would you tell me who you are?"

"You know who I am…"

"No I don´t! You are not Rei! You look a bit similar but that´s all…"

"Can´t help it…"

She stood up and walked away. I was running after her.

"Wait I didn´t mean that you should go…"

I gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. _What am I doing?_

"Kabuto please kiss me now…"

She looked up to me and closed her eyes.

"Y- Yes…"

I carefully kissed her. She started kissing me more passionated and it felt good. After a while she was letting go of me and I was partly happy but also very confused. _Who is she?_

"So you still want me to believe that you´re Rei?"

"Yes…"

"Then tell me why are you an adult now?"

"I don´t know it myself …"

Suddenly everything became vague and she dissappeared. I woke up in my bed. _So it really was a dream again…_

_I wonder what´s the matter with this young women. Why does she say that she´s Rei? Why would I dream about her anyways? I´m so confused but after all it´s just a dream so nothing to worry about…_


	10. Sasuke Uchiha

Rei´s P. O.V

_Please stop! It hurts so much please…_

I woke up and was breathing very hard. _It was just a Nightmare…_

I had this nightmare now nearly every night and I became really afraid of sleeping. It felt so real but I never saw who was doing something to me or what this person was doing to me. I just knew that my body was hurting and that there was this fear inside of me. I thought about talking with Kabu-chan or Oro-chan about it but they really had their own problems in the last time.

Oro-chans arms hadn´t change even thought they were asking a person who was known as the best doctor. His arms were hurting really bad and it was awful to see him like that. I also noticed that he was waiting for somebody. Nobody told me about it but I heard him and Kabu-chan talking about it. _Will there be a new fellow lodger who lives with us?_

I was sitting on my bed and read a book from Kabu-chan. It was boring since there were so many words I didn´t know. Like what was a Phyllodes Imperialis Caterpillar? I didn´t know it and there wasn´t a picture of it so it maybe was some food. _If I think about it I´m hungry but Kabu-chan said that I should stay in my room for the next few hours. _

My belly made some noise. _I´m starving…_

I carefully peeped out of my room. _Well nobody is there so I can run into the kitchen and get some food…_

I went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There wasn´t that much assortment so I just choose a strawberry Yoghurt. _The next time Kabu-chan goes out for food shopping I´ll accompany him…_

I wanted to go back to my room but then I saw a boy who was walking towards me. I didn´t know him but his expression was even more grumpier than Kabu-chans.

He jostled me.

"Mind what you´re doing brat!"

"Don´t call me brat I have a name!"

"Like I would care…"

He walked further away and I was lightly angry. _What a meanie!_

I went back into my room and ate my Yoghurt. After a while Kabu-chan came in.

"So did you like the book I gave you?"

"Oh uhm well I didn´t understand everything…"

"Really? Hmm maybe I can explain a few things to you later if you want me to…"

"Yes!"

I really liked to share my time with Kabu-chan.

"I also came here to let you meet our new fellow lodger. So come with me."

"Okay…"

I hoped that it wasn´t that unfriendly boy from before. We walked into the living room and guess who was sitting there. That meanie.

"So Rei this is Sasuke Uchiha and he will live with us from now on."

"Great…"

"And Sasuke this is Rei."

"Whatever."

"Alright now that you know each other I´ll go and preapear dinner."

Kabu-chan left and I was alone with that grumpy, meanie Sasuke.

"So what are you a boy or a girl brat?"

"Isn´t it obvious?"

"No not really…"

He smirked and I became angry. _What does he mean who he is?_

"And what about you? Did a bird die on your head or is this supposed to be your hair?"

He immediately stopped smirking and glanced bad at me.

"You should show some respect to me brat."

"I´ll show you respect when you stop being so mean to me and when you stop calling me brat!"

"Tz know your place brat…"

He also left and I was sitting there alone now. _I don´t like him! I really don´t like him he´s mean and a shittalker. And he will live with us from now on? That isn´t good…_


	11. Danger

Rei´s P.O.V

The next few weeks were so annoying. Not only that Sasuke always was mean to me, no he also is making fun of Kabu-chan all the time. I didn´t like it and he told me something about respect.

One day I was sitting in Oro-chans room and he showed me some of his snakes. I liked snakes and I wasn´t afraid of them like the most people. Oro-chans arms were normal again but I didn´t really know why.

"Say Oro-chan how long will Sasuke stay with us?"

"Forever I guess… Why do you ask?"

"Well he is always mean to me and I don´t like him…"

"I see but I bet you´ll become friends after a while."

"I can´t imagine that…"

Sakuke and Kabu-chan came into the room.

"So Orochimaru do you have something to do for me or can we continue my training?"

"I really have something to do for you. It´s nothing important you just have to bring this scroll to a friend of mine that´s all."

"Okay and where should I bring it at?"

He showed him the place on the map but he didn´t know where it was.

"I know where it is…"

"Great that you know it brat but that won´´t help me."

"I can guide you there if you accept my help…"

I thought that Oro-chan was right and we will become friends when we share a bit time together. _I mean if he stays with us forever then I have no other choice anyways._

"Tz… Fine…"

He looked pissed but Kabu-chan had doubts.

"Rei I don´t know if that´s a good idea…"

"Don´t worry Kabu-chan it´s not that far away from here and I´m not alone."

"She´s right Kabuto. I think Sasuke can take care of her."

"I won´t play the babysitter for that brat."

Kabu-chan glanced angry at him.

"You´ll take care of her! If anything happens to her I won´t come back if I were you."

Oro-chan and Sasuke looked a bit surprised but then Oro-chan smirked.

"He´s right Sasuke."

He just turned around and walked out of the room.

"Come you brat I want to go now."

I followed him. We walked through the woods until we reached a path. Then I showed him the way to the place wher he should meet with Oro-chans friend.

"Alright you can go back brat."

"W- What but Kabu-chan says that I shouldn´t go alone-"

"Aww are you such a baby that you even can´t go home alone hm?"

He had this sneering grin on his face.

"No I´m not!"

I walked back into the woods and was on my way back to the hideout. _That Idiot! I´ll show him who is a baby…_

"Oh look what we got here."

Suddenly there appeared a big men infront of me. He smirked at me. I became scared.

"Are you one of Orochimarus Servants?"

I shaked my head. He came closer and examinde me.

"Well but I bet I would get some money if I sell you…"

He tried to grab me but I ran away.

"Sasuke! Kabu-chan! Oro-chan! Help me!"

I tripped over something and tried to get back up but my ankle was hurting. I groveled behind a tree. _Please somebody help me…_

"I found you!"

The man grabbed my arm and dragged me after him. I was biting his hand.

"You little…"

He slung me against a tree and I lost my consciousness.


	12. Missing

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I had a bad feeling in my belly. Letting Rei go with Sasuke wasn´t a good idea in my eyes. He wasn´t that responsible and I wasn´t sure if he will take care of her.

Lord Orochimaru saw that I was worried and tried to calm me down.

"Don´t worry she will be alright."

"I hope so…"

Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke came in.

"I´m back."

"Where is Rei?"

"Isn´t she back?"

I was confused and became a bit nervous.

"What do you mean is she back? She was with you or not?"

"Yes but I sent her back after she showed me the way."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

I grabbed him on his collar.

"She isn´t a baby she should know her way home a-"

"You Idiot you had just one job! I warned you if something happened to her than you better run as fast as you can!"

Lord Orochimaru pushed me away from Sasuke.

"Keep calm Kabuto! The most important thing is that we find her."

Then he looked at Sasuke.

"And you better help us to find her or I´ll let Kabuto do with you whatever he wants. Understood?"

"Yea…"

He sent me and Sasuke away and said that he´ll stay at the hideout since it was possible that she could come back on her own. We walked the path were Sasuke and Rei walked before. We looked around but she wasn´t there. Then I noticed something on the ground. It was her necklace and there was blood on it. I got panic and Sasuke looked shocked at the necklace.

"Oh no what have I done…"

Sasuke seemed to realize that it was serious business now. She was in danger we had to find her befor it was to late. _Rei please be alive…_

Rei´s P.O.V

_Where am I?_

I carefully opened my eyes and my head was hurting. _Right there was this man and he kidnapped me._

I was hogtied and leaning against a tree. I couldn´t move and I saw a fire a bit further away from me. Infront of it was this guy and he was sleeping. _Oh no what will happen with me now? Kabu-chan where are you?_

I had no choice I had to scream as loud as I could even if that means he´ll wake up. If anybody was searching for me then they could find me if they hear me.

"HELP ME! ANYBODY HELP ME!"

I was screaming as loud as I could but the man woke up and came to me. He kicked against my head and I fell to the side.

"Shut up!"

"HEL-"

I tried to scream but he kicked me again. My nose was bleeding. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"Nobody will come to save you little girl. You´re mine now…"

_No please…_

Suddenly he was letting go of me and holding his shoulder. Something was stucking in it. It looked like a Kunai.

"W- Who did this? Come out you coward and fight me face to face!"

Two guises came out of the woods.

"Kabu-chan! Sasuke!"

I was so glad that they found me.

"Rei!"

Kabu-chan looked at me but then his expression changed and he seemed to be very angry.

"Sasuke please take Rei away from here. I´ll take care of this guy!"

Sasuke walked to me and disentangled me.

"I´m so sorry Rei…"

He took me up on his arms and ran away.

"Wait what is with Kabu-chan?"

"Don´t worry he can take care of himself."

_I hope he is alright…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I became angry when I saw that Rei was hurt. The man tried to attack me but I pushed him against a tree. I laid my hands around his throat.

"What did you want to do with her?"

He didn´t answer me.

"Answer me immediately or I´ll kill you!"

"I- I wanted to sell her…"

I clenched my teeth and draw a Kunai. I was cutting through his throat and his blood splattered me. I was letting go of him and he fell to the ground. _Bastard!_

Rei´s P.O.V

Sasuke walked a bit slower and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh there he is."

Kabu-chan walked to us.

"Rei are you alright?"

"Yes I-"

I stopped because I saw the blood on him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No I´m alright…"

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes…"

I was shocked. Even thought he kidnapped me and was hurting me I would never want anybody to die because of me. I started crying.

"Rei I-"

"No leave her for now. She´s scared because of the blood all over you."

I pressed my head against Sasuke´s chest. I didn´t want to look at Kabu-chan and see the blood all over him. _I can´t believe that he killed him…_


	13. The Promise

Kabuto´s P.O.V

We walked back to the hideout and Rei pressed her head against Sasuke´s chest. _Is she afraid of me now? I knew this day would come…_

We entered the hideout and went into Lord Orochimaru´s room.

"We found her…"

"Rei! I´m so glad that you´re okay!"

He took her from Sasuke into his arms and pressed her on him.

"I- I´ll take care of her injurys but uhm first I´ll go and take a shower…"

I left the room and became sad. _Now she´s thinking that I´m a Monster. _

I took a shower and changed my clothes. Then I went to Rei´s room and took care of her injurys. I couldn´t look her in the eyes. I bandaged her ankle and examined her if she had any more injurys.

After I was done I wanted to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"Wait Kabu-chan!"

I sat down on her bed.

"W- Why did you kill him?"

I looked down to the ground.

"Because he was hurting you…"

She also looked down to the ground.

"I understand if you hate me now and if you think that I´m a monster. I won´t be mad at you there´s no reason for that you didn´t do anything wrong. I just want to say that I´m sorry…"

I looked now in her eyes and she shaked her head. Then she snuggled on my arm.

"I could never hate you Kabu-chan! And I don´t think that you´re a Monster even if other people think so. Just promise me that you won´t kill anybody because of me again."

I was agape.

"Rei I-"

I pressed her thightly on me.

"I promise that I´ll never kill anybody again."

"Good…"

"And I´ll never let anybody lay a hand on you again!"

_Maybe I´ll have to kill people in the future but I´ll make sure that Rei don´t have to see it._

She laid down in her bed and I stayed by her side until she fell asleep. I quietly left her room and was looking for Sasuke. _He don´t have to think that this won´t have any consequences._

I went to his room and he was sitting on his bed. It seemed like he was in deep thoughts but I didn´t care.

"Sasuke we have to talk."

He looked up to me.

"Yea I thought so…"

"She could be dead now or he could have selled her like he told me and then? Do you think we could have found her? No and why did it come so far? Because you were so careles and you can´t even take care of a child! I know that you don´t like her that much but I never could have imagined that you put her in such a dangerous situation."

"I- I´m so sorry believe me! I didn´t thought that something like this could happen. Please forgive me…"

I saw that he was serious about it.

"You shouldn´t ask me to forgive you. I think you better ask Rei for forgiveness."

"Yes I´ll do it tomorrow…"

"Fine."

I left his room. _I never thought that he would apologize…_

Sasuke´s P.O.V

I had such a bad conscience. I didn´t want her to get hurt or something. _I´m a terrible person. I never should have leave her alone. I hope she can forgive me but I wouldn´t wonder if she doesn´t…_

I decided to be nice to her from now on. That was the only thing I could do for her and she doesn´t deserv to be treated bad. _Right from now on I´ll punish everybody who treats her bad. I´ll protect her!_


	14. Care

Rei´s P.O.V

I was so glad that I was back at home again. Kabu-chan came in my room the next morning and asked if I still got any pain.

"No I´m fine again."

"I´m glad but I think it´s better if you stay in bed for today."

"But that´s so boring…"

I didn´t want to stay the whole day in my bed because I didn´t know what I should do there.

"Well but it´s better for you trust me."

"Okay…"

"How about I´ll make you some Cookies and then hang out with you?"

"Oh yes please!"

"Alright then give me an hour and then I´ll come back."

He left and I was happy that Kabu-chan will hang out with me. _And that he´ll make me some Cookies Yummy…_

I stood up and got me a pencile and paper from the table. _I´ll draw something for Kabu-chan!_

I started drawing but it wasn´t that easy. _It has to be round on both sides…_

Sasuke´s P.O.V

I was on the way to Rei´s room. I wanted to apologize for what happened and I hoped that she could forgive me. I knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

"It´s me Sasuke can I come in?"

"Sure!"

I went into her room and she was laying in her bed and drawing something.

"I wanted to talk with you…"

She laid the pencil down and looked at me. I sat down on her bed.

"I´m sorry Rei! I´m so deeply sorry! I never wanted you to get hurt or to put you in danger I never had those intentions. I´m an awful person and I treated you so bad. I know I wouldn´t deserve it but could you please forgive me?"

She looked a bit surprised but then she smiled at me.

"Of course I´ll forgive you! I never was angry at you because I know that you never would do something that harms me."

"Thank you… and I promise that I will be nice to you from now on."

"Great! Then let´s be friends okay?"

"Yea…"

She hugged me and it felt a bit strange. _It´s not so usual that people come that close to me…_

"So what are you drawing?"

"I try to draw a heart for Kabu-chan but it doesn´t really look the way a heart does…"

"I can help you if you want."

"Really you would help me?"

"Sure…"

"Okay!"

I tried to draw a heart but it really wasn´t that easy. After a while it finally looked like a normal heart.

"Do you want to write anything inside?"

"Yes but I´ll do that on my own."

"Hmm so are you in love with that Nerd?"

I smirked at her and she blushed.

"Of course not!"

"But why would you draw him a heart then?"

"Because I just wanted to say thank you that´s all…"

"If you say so…"

I didn´t really believe her but since I said that I´ll be nice to her. She wrote something inside of the heart and then she snuggled on me.

"H- Hey what are you doing?"

"Mhhhh I´m tired…"

It felt a bit uneasy but after a while it felt okay. I also closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I was done with the Cookies and went to Rei´s room. I opened the door and was agape. Sasuke and her were sleeping and she was snuggling on him. I felt how I became a bit jelouse. _Well and I thought that we could share a bit time together…_

I took the cookies on her table and watched her while she was sleeping. _She´s such a cute little girl and I´m so glad that she´s alright._

I noticed some paper laying beside her and put it up. Then I saw the heart where something was written in. She wrote:" Kabu-chan thank you for everything!"

I was stirred. I sat down beside her and carefully stroked her hair. _My cute little Rei…_

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Kabu-chan…"

She was letting go of Sasuke and came closer to me.

"I brought your Cookies…"

"Thank you you´re the best!"

I gave her the plate with the Cookies and she started eating.

"They are so delicious!"

"I´m glad that you like them…"

I was waiting after she was done eating.

"I wanted to thank you as well."

I showed her the paper.

"Oh you found it already…"

She blushed and looked down.

"Yes and I love it!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

I smiled at her and she hugged me.

"You know it´s the first time that I see you smiling like that. Please do it more often now…"

"Sure."

She snuggled on me for a while and then she fell asleep again. Sasuke woke up and looked at me.

"She really likes you…"

"Yes I know and I like her as well."

"I thought so…"

We quietly left her room.


	15. Rei s Birthday

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Tomorrow was it a year since Rei was with us and I thought about celebrating it as her birthday. Since we didn´t know when her real one was it was a good idea in my eyes. I asked Lord Orochimaru and Sasuke for help and they agreed.

"Alright then I´ll go and get her some presents and then Lord Orochimaru can help me with the preperations for tomorrow. Sasuke you can go and hang out with her and make sure that she won´t come in the living room until tomorrow alright?"

"Yes no problem."

I went to the town and thought about what I could buy her. _What does she like?_

I went into a shop and saw a nice hairband. I bought it since it was violet and I knew that she likes that color. I also bought her a cute cat fluffy toy and a beautiful bracelet. On my way back to the hideout I also got some flowers. _Alright now I have everything let´s start preapering the room…_

~ the next day ~

"What is the surprise Kabu-chan?"

"You´ll see it soon."

I was holding my hands infront of her eyes and lead her into the living room.

"So are you ready? "

I took my hands away.

"Happy Birthday Rei!"

"Huh?"

She was surprised and enthused.

"You did this for me?"

"Yes!"

She sat on a chair and I gave her the presents. She was exuberantly happy. She blow out her candles and we made her a nice day. When it became evening I took her in her room.

"That was really a great day!"

"I´m happy that you´re happy."

She smiled at me and I left her room. _I can´t believe that I wanted to give her away a year ago. I´m glad that I didn´t do it…_


	16. The Hot Springs

Rei´s P.O.V

~ a few months later ~

Everybody was a bit stressed in the last time. Sasuke and Oro-chan because of their training and Kabu-chan because of some other work. One day we were all together in the living room. Kabu-chan and Oro-chan were sitting on one couch and Sasuke was laying on the other one and I was sitting on his belly. They looked so tired but I had an idea.

"Hey guys I have a great idea! Why don´t you all take a day off tomorrow and we go to the hot springs together?"

Kabu-chan and Oro-chan looked at each other. Then it seemed that they made a decision.

"Yea why not this would be good for all of us…"

"Great!"

On the next day we went to the hot springs.

"So I´ll see you later guys!"

I went into the bath for women and became totally relaxed. _What a good life…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I went into the water while Lord Orochimaru and Sasuke seemed to have a little conflict.

"Come on let me just examine your body a little bit more."

"No! If you want to examine anybodys body than do that with Kabuto."

I was leaning against the enging and didn´t listen to those two. I wanted to enjoy that day and didn´t want to waste it with dumb conflicts. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

After a while we went out and were going into our room. The food was already prepeared and we ate as much as we could. Rei was having a good time as well and we laughed a lot together.

I became tired after a while and laid down beside Rei. I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and was sitting in the water again. Nobody else except me was there and I was a bit confused. _Where did they all go?_

Suddenly somebody was swimming into my direction. It was the girl who tried to make me believe that she was Rei. I blushed because I thought that she had to be naked at the moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spent some time with you again…"

She came closer and wrapped her legs around my waist. She started kissing me again and my heart was beating faster. _Please don´t stop…_

I stroked her back and she was tenderly biting my lip. We were sitting like this for a while and I still had doubts about her identity. _Is she really Rei? Is this even possible?_

I suddenly had an idea.

"Would you show me your belly please?"

If she really was Rei then she had to have a Seal there. She blushed and stood up but was holding her hands infront of her boobs. There wasn´t a Seal so she couldn´t be Rei. _I´m glad…_

I woke up again. I looked beside me and Rei seemed to have a Nighmare. She was mumbling something.

"No please…. It hurts so much…why are you doing this to me…somebody help me please…"

"Rei…"

I shaked her softly to wake her up. She opened her eyes and was breathing hard. She was shivering and crying.

"K- Kabu-chan…"

She grabbed my arm and was holding tight on it. She was very afraid and I stroked her hair.

"Everything is alright now I´m here and it was just a nightmare…"

_What did she dream about?_


	17. Guren

Kabuto´s P.O.V

~ 2 ½ years later ~

I was pretty busy at the moment. Lord Orochimaru wanted me to find the Sanbi and to cought it with the help of that bitch Guren. It was obvious that she hated me but it´s not like I would like her. I was glad when this Mission was over.

I went into my room to pack a few things but then Rei came in.

"Kabu-chan do you have to leave again?"

She looked sad at me. Over the last years she became an important person for me but something was strange about her. She didn´t become older and didn´t grow taller. She was still looking like a 10 year old girl but she had to be 13 or 14 by now. It was confusing and I didn´t know what was going on.

"Yes I´m sorry…"

"I want to come with you!"

"No I told you before it´s too dangerous…"

"I don´t mind! I want to share some time with you! I haven´t seen you since weeks…"

"It´s to dangerous why don´t you get it!"

"Why don´t you get it. I miss you like hell please let me come with you! I promise I won´t make you any trouble or problems!"

"Rei I-"

"Please!"

I couldn´t say no to her. She had that strange power to manipulate me.

"Alright…"

We went to the meeting point where Guren and her team should be waiting for us.

"Oh really you bring a little girl with you. Don´t tell me I have to take care of her as well I won´t do it!"

"Don´t worry she is here with me."

"Why?"

"Non of your business."

"You better tell me if our plans have changed and if you try to trick me I won´t hesitate killing you douchbag."

It was always the same with her. I wished that I could have done this mission with somebody else. She examined Rei who was holding my hand.

"You would better run away child as long as you can…"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because he will definitely hurt you and use you for his sick experiments."

"He would never do something like this!"

"He will I know how he is."

"Shut up idiot! I know him long enough to know what kind of person he is! So stop telling me horror storys I won´t believe you anyways!"

Wow I never thought that Rei would defend me like this…Rei´s P.O.V

I didn´t like Guren or her Teammates. That young boy named Yukimaru was okay but he was a bit feminin in my opinion. Kabu-chan told me to stay in a cave as long as he was away. After he was gone I thought that I wanted to see what they were doing. I followed them and saw a big lake with a lot of fog.

It´s pretty scary here…

I didn´t see anything so I walked up a hill. I suddenly noticed somebody and hide myself behind a tree. _I hope it´s not Kabu-chan because he´ll be angry at me then…_


	18. Too Late

Rei´s P.O.V

I was still hiding behind that tree. I carefully tried to look at the person. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and he was wearing a mask. He was starring at the lake. _Is he an enemy?_

"Who is there?"

_Oh no he noticed me…_

I stopped hiding and showed up.

"Hello…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing special… and you?"

"The same… How is your name little lady?"

"Rei and yours?"

"Tobi."

"Nice to meet you Tobi!"

His mask looked like a lollipop and I became hungry again.

"Well I have to go now goodbye."

"Goodbye Rei…"

I walked near a cliff and saw Kabu-chan who was fighting with a blonde boy. Yukimaru was standing there and a strange light was shining from him. _What´s going on here?_

I was running closer to them.

"Kabu-chan!"

He looked at me.

"Rei what are you doing here? Run away!"

He pushed the boy away and was running to me. He heaved me up but suddenly I saw a bright light and then I lost my consciousness.

I opened my eyes and felt that I was laying on sand. I sat up and looked around. I saw Kabu-chan who was laying there. He didn´t move and a huge rock was laying on his arm.

"Kabu-chan!"

I ran over to him and tried to get the rock down from his arm but I was too weak. I looked at the lake and saw a Monster Turtle who was looking in our direction. _What is that?_

I looked down on him again and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Rei w- what happened?"

"I don´t know…"

"My arm…."

He tried to drag it out but it had no use. He noticed the big turtle and got panic.

"Rei run away as fast as you can!"

"And leaving you here? Never!"

"Rei I don´t want you to die!"

"I don´t want you to die as well Kabu-chan!"

I started crying. _If he dies then I´ll die with him…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_I won´t let her die!_

Rei tried to get the Rock down from me but no chance. _Should I cut off my arm?_

I looked at the Sanbi and he prepeared his Biju dama. _No that would take to long it´s already too late._

I grabbed Rei´s hand.

"Rei I´m sorry that you have to die now because of me. I just want you to know that I´m glad that I had you in my life!"

She was letting go of my hand and walked a bit closer to the lake. Then she whispered:

"It´s not over yet…"

"Rei what are you doing?"

She streched out her right arm and the Sanbi fired the Biju dama in our direction. _Well I guess that was it…_


	19. Rei s true Form

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Kabuto thought that he and Rei would die now. He looked at Rei and suddenly noticed that her appearance changed. She grow taller and became curvy. The Biju dama reached Rei but she was able to absorbe it. Kabuto couldn´t believe what happened right before his eyes. Was that really Rei?

"R- Rei?"

She slowly turned around and ran at him. She embraced him tightly.

"Kabu-chan I´m so glad that you´re alright!"

"What happened to you?"

She seemed to be confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Look down on you…"

She looked down and started screaming.

"Whaaaaaa! What happened to me?"

"That´s what I wanted to know…"

Kabuto blushed since her clothes were neraly comepletly destroyed and she suddenly started squeezing her boobs.

"Why are they so big now?"

"Would you please stop!"

She looked at him but didn´t stop. He wanted to grab her hand but accidently touched her boob. He blushed furiously and so did Rei.

"Uhm let me try to lift that Rock up…"

She was able to do it and Kabuto noticed that her seal was gone. She threw the Rock away but then all of a sudden the seal appeared again. Rei fell down on her knees and started coughing blood.

"Rei what´s wrong?"

"Nothing I´m fine…"

She looked at Kabuto.

"So do you know why you were a child?"

"No…"

"That means your memorys haven´t come back?"

"No I still remember nothing…"

He believed her because he trusted her. Kabuto healed his arm and stood up. He helped Rei to get up as well but she was about to fall back down. He catched her and their bodys were now close to each others. Kabuto liked that feeling.

"I´m sorry Kabu-chan but my legs won´t move anymore…"

"Don´t worry I´ll carry you on my back."

He took her up on his back and walked into the direction of the hideout. Something bothered Rei now.

"Say Kabu-chan will things change now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean will Sasuke, Oro-chan and you treat me different now?"

He didn´t know what to say since he thought it was a big change from her side and she became the girl he dreamed of.

"We will see…"

Rei suddenly felt a bit unconfortable.

"You know you don´t have to carry me the whole way back I guess I can walk on my own now…"

"No it´s alright but let´s take a little rest…"

He sat her down on a Rock and examined her. She definitely was the girl from his dreams there wasn´t a single doubt about it. But he didn´t know how this was possible. Rei blushed and took her hands infron of her boobs.

"Please stop looking at me like this…"

"Oh I´m sorry…"

He wondered what Orochimaru and Sasuke would say about her new appearance.

Rei´s P.O.V

We went back to the hideout but Sasuke and Oro-chan weren´t there. I was glad because I had to realize it myself that I was some kind of adult now. They would have wanted an explanation but since I didn´t know myself what was going on…

Kabu-chan carried me into my room and sat me down on my bed. I swaddled my blanket around me. _I don´t want him to see me like this that´s embarrassing…_

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes I guess… Would you mind if I take a shower now?"

"No do as you please. I´ll give you some other clothes when you´re done."

"Okay…"

He left and I was standing under the shower. The water was running down my body but it felt so strange. Those boobs were so unusuale and I didn´t like them. I squezzed them again and thought that they were pretty useless. I also palpated the rest of my body. Not only that those boobs appeared, there also were these curves now. _I miss my old body…_

When I came out of the shower I saw that Kabu-chan has laid some clothes on my bed. I wondered if this was something from him. It was just a normal grey shirt and some short blue pants but they were pretty large.

I looked into the mirror and I couldn´t believe how much I changed. Even my face didn´t look so childish anymore. I didn´t know if this was good. _Wasn´t there a way how I could become a child again? _

I laid down in my bed and felt a bit sick all of a sudden. My belly was hurting and I had an headache.

A bit later Kabu-chan came in and asked if I would want something to eat.

"No I don´t…"

"Why? Aren´t you hungry?"

"Not really… I´m not feeling so well."

"I see but you should at least eat a soup."

I mumbled something in my pillow and he left. 20 Minutes later he came back with a bowl of soup.

"I really don´t want to…"

"Come on just a little bit I bet you´ll feel better after you ate it."

I sat up and ate it. I felt a bit better but I still got an uneasy feeling all over my body. _Am I sick?_

He saw that something bothered me and tried to deflect me.

"So I´ll go tomorrow and buy you new clothes since we don´t really have any who would fit you. I hope it is okay that I gave you some of mine for today."

"Sure I don´t mind…"

Normally I would have been happy that he will buy me new clothes but I really felt down at the moment. I also could have swear that Kabu-chan was acting a bit strange. I couldn´t tell why maybe it was just my imagination.

He left after a while and I laid back down. _Tomorrow will be a hard day I guess…_


	20. Kidnapped

Rei´s P.O.V

I walked into the direction of the living room and was pretty nervous. I stopped walking and thought that I didn´t want them to see my new body. _Maybe they don´t like it…_

Kabu-chan was walking to me and smiled.

"So are you ready to show them your new appearance?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I´m afraid that they don´t like me anymore…"

He grabbed my hand.

"There´s no way that they would stop liking you just because of that. You´re still the same person as before."

He dragged me into the living room and both Oro-chan and Sasuke looked shocked and confused at me.

"What the hell happened to you Rei?"

"I don´t know…"

I wanted to go back into my room. I felt so uneasy while they examined me and they had so many questiones but I didn´t have any answers. Kabu-chan stopped them.

"She really don´t know anything so please take it easy you two."

Kabu-chan asked me if it would be okay if he makes some tests with me.

"What kind of tests?"

"I just want to test your chakra and I could need some of your blood to be sure that everything is alright."

"Wait does that mean you´ll use a syringe to get my blood?"

"Yes what else."

"No I don´t want that! It hurts!"

"It doesn´t hurt and I´m careful. Don´t you trust me?"

He looked me in the eyes.

"Of course I do but I´m scared…"

"You don´t have to…"

He patted my head and we went into a room. There was a shelf with a lot of bottles on it. I guessed that it was medicine. I sat down on a chair and he came with the syringe. I closed my eyes.

"Okay I´m done."

I opened my eyes again and it really didn´t hurt. I shouldn´t have had doubts about Kabu-chan he would never lie to me.

"Now lay down on that chaise please and stay still for a while. I´ll now scrutinize your Chakra."

I laid down and he hooked me up on a computer. After 30 minutes he was done but he seemed to be confused.

"That can´t be it looks like you don´t posses any Chakra but how were you able to absorbe that Biju dama?"

I shrugged and he thought about something.

"Maybe it´s still because of your seal but why didn´t you turn back into a child? And even more important who sealed your power? I want to find it out…"

I wasn´t sure if I wanted to know it. I felt like I didn´t want to know anything about my past.

~ 1 week later ~

I was walking back from the town. I was food shopping even thought Kabuto didn´t want me to go alone. I decided to call him and Orochimaru by their real names now since I wasn´t a child anymore. Orochimaru seemed to be sad about it and I couldn´t say if Kabuto was happy about it or not. He still was a big secret for me and he didn´t show that much emotions. He smiled more often now but that was all. Since I know him I always wondered what kind of person he really was because I thought that he was treating me better than the others.

I took a deep breath. _Maybe I´ll find out one day…_

I walked a path and was lost in my thoughts. Suddenly a guy appeared right before me. He was wearing a black cloak and a hat.

He examined me.

"Is this the right one?"

"Yes I´m sure about it!"

I heared a voice from behind. _Tobi?_

"W- What do you want?"

I became nervous and wanted to go but the guy grabbed my shoulders. Then I felt how somebody hit me on the head from behind.

"Ouch!"

He hit me again and again until the other guy stopped him.

"You Idiot! That´s how you knock somebody out."

He rammed me his knee in my belly and I lost my consciousness.

Kabuto´s P.O.V

It was afternoon and I started to worry about Rei. She had been away since a few hours and she just wanted to go and buy food for tonights dinner. I walked up and down in the living room.

"Could you stop that. It´s annoying."

"Sorry but what takes her so long…"

"She isn´t a little child anymore you can´t stay by her side for 24 hours. She can take care of herself she is tough enough."

I knew that Sasuke was right and it wasn´t because I didn´t believe that she couldn´t take care of herself but there are dangerous people out there and I didn´t want her to get hurt or worser.

I walked into her room and sat down on her bed. It smelled so good in there I loved her perfum. I still couldn´t forget about the dreams I had. _So it really was her and we were so close to each other. If I´m honest to myself I would wish to be like this with her in the reality as well but does she like me this way? She never showed those kinds of interests in me even though I guess she really likes me. But is it really enough to do such things?_

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6pm now and I would give her one hour until I´ll go and look for her. _I hope everything is alright…_


	21. Akatsuki

Rei´s P.O.V

I woke up again and was laying on a couche. My belly and my head were hurting. _Those bastards…_

I sat up and looked around. It was a huge room with two more couches in it and a TV. I wondered where I was since I wasn´t hogtied or anything. _And who were those guys?_ I could swear the one behind me was Tobi but I wasn´t sure.

"Oh so you woke up again, hm."

A blonde guy walked to me and sat beside me. I recognized his voice and it was the guy from before.

"Goodmorning!"

Somebody jumped on me and hugged me. It was Tobi.

I became angry and pushed him away. I stood up and hit him on the head.

"Ou why are you doing that?"

"Because you Idiot did the same with me!"

The blonde boy giggled but I turned around to him and also hit him on the head. Since he was sitting I couldn´t punch him in his belly.

I sat down on the couche again.

"And now tell me why am I here?"

"First of all I would like to know your name, hm."

"My name is Rei and yours?"

"Deidara… well I would like to tell you the reason why you´re here later when everybody else is here, hm."

"Everybody else? There are more people here?"

"Yes we are 9 in total. We are Akatsuki, hm!"

"Never heared about them…"

Deidara looked like he couldn´t believe that but before he was able to say something Tobi interrupted him.

"Did you say your name was Rei?"

"Yes why?"

"Are you that little girl I met at the lake?"

I hesitated. _Should I tell them?_

"Tobi you douchbag! Does this girl look like a child for you, hm?"

"No he´s right when we first met I was a child…"

Deidara seemed to be confused but Tobi jumped on me again.

"Great! I wanted to see you again!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I thought you were cute and I like children but I never could have imagined you being like this when we met again…"

"Oh look Kakuzu I guess Tobi has a girlfriend."

Another boy with silver hair and a man with a mask on were walking to us. Tobi was still sitting on my lap and he was heavy. The boy with the silver hair smirked.

"Kiss my ass! Tobi where did you get that hot chick from?"

"Hot what?"

Did I just hear right?"I would be careful Hidan she is pretty hot tempered, hm…"

"Shut up blondie! Nobody asked you, damn!"

"So anyways who is she?"

The guy with the mask examined me.

"I´m Rei and I don´t know why I´m here…"

"Hmmm so that means you´re not that retards girlfriend?"

"No…"

He heaved Tobi down from me and sat beside me.

"So my name is Hidan…"

"And I´m Kakuzu. Hidan stop flirting with a hostage that´s not what she´s here for!"

"I guess you kidnapped the wrong person anyways. I got no special powers or anything else like this. I would like to go back home now…"

Even though those guys were okay I wanted to go back. I could imagine how Kabuto get´s panic because I´m not back yet.

"Sorry but there´s no way you could go back now, hm."

"What do you mean?"

"You will stay with us from now on…"

"Are you kidding me?"

I stood up and walked backwards. Suddenly somebody was standing behind me and he softly touched my shoulders. I turned around and a black haired boy was standing there. He reminded me of someone but I didn´t know of who.

I looked him in the eyes and I could tell that they looked sad. Beside him was a tall man with blue skin. He looked like a fish.

"Do we have a guest?"

"Yes somekind of guest…."

"Who are you girl?"

"Rei…"

I became sad. I didn´t want to stay here forever I wanted to go back to the others.

Tobi saw that I looked sad and ran to me. He hugged me again.

"Don´t be sad Rei! We won´t do anything bad to you!"

He was tall I didn´t notice it before. He was even taller than Kabuto and he hugged me so tightly. It felt uncommon but for some reason I didn´t want him to let go. I felt save with him.

A bit time passed and those guys seemed to be nice and funny. Itachi the boy with the black hair was a shy and silent guy he didn´t talk that much, Deidara well I wasn´t sure about him but he seemed to be nice as well, Hidan was a big shittalker and he was using a lot of curse words, Kakuzu was grumpy and he didn´t seem to like me that much, Kisame the man with the blue skin was acting pretty tough but he was nice and at least Tobi he was cute and I couldn´t say why but I liked him.

"Tobi and Deidara our Leader wants to talk with you."

A beautiful blue haired women came in the room.

"Alright let´s go Tobi and you too Rei."

I stood up and the blue haired women smiled at me. She introduced herself as Konan and then I followed them to an office. We walked in and I became afraid. _What will happen now?_

I sat down on a chair and a man with orange spicky hair and strange eyes examined me.

"So this is the girl you were talking about Tobi?"

"Yes!"

He looked at me.

"I´m Pain the leader of the Akatsuki and who are you?"

"I´m Rei… uhm could you tell me now why I´m here?"

"Sure. Tobi told us that you were able to absorb a Biju dama and I would like to know if that´s true."

"Yes I was but I won´t be able to do it again!"

"Why?"

"My power is sealed I was just able to use it this time. I even don´t know how I did it…"

"I see but we could need somebody like you since we´re hunting the Bijus. You said your power is sealed? Then show me the seal please."

I showed it to him and he thought about something.

"Come closer I´ll release it."

I walked closer to him but I became nervous. He made handsigns and laid his hand on my belly. Nothing happened. He tried it again but he wasn´t able to release it. I was glad.

"What kind of seal is that? Why can´t you release it Pain?"

"I don´t know Konan it´s too powerful even for me. The power of this girl must be dangerous if somebody is using such a seal. Say where do you come from?"

"Otogakure…"

I decided not to tell them that I live with Orochimaru and the others.

"I see… Well let me think about it for a while until then you guys will take care of her. I hope it´s okay that you have to share a room with Tobi."

"I don´t mind…"

"Yay I´ll share a room with Rei! That´ll be fun!"

I smiled even though I was somekind of sad. _I guess I can´t do anything at the moment but at least they´re all nice. I wonder what Kabuto and the others are doing right now…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

"Damn it!"

I punched against a wall. Rei was missing again and we weren´t able to find her.

"Who would kidnap her?"

Sasuke also seemed to be worried and so was Lord Orochimaru.

"I don´t know we have a lot of enemys but why her? She doesn´t posses any kind of special power."

"I don´t care who it was. I´ll kill them if they harm her!"

"Keep calm Kabuto. It´s not said that she´s hurt or something."

I was angry_. I promised her that I´ll protect her and I´ll keep that promise. I´ll find her and punish the person who kidnapped her._ _Don´t worry Rei I´ll save you!_


	22. Night Talk

Rei´s P.O.V

Tobi showed me the other rooms of the hideout. Then he showed me our room. It was nothing special there were just two beds and a table and we had our own bathroom.

We went in and I sat on the bed. I could say which side was Tobi´s since it looked pretty untidy around there.

"So what are we doing now?"

"I have an idea…"

He walked over to me and started tickling me. I had to laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to make you laugh and it works!"

He did it so long that I was out of puff when he was done. He really was a funny guy I never met somebody like him. I had to yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit…"

"Wait I´ll give you something to sleep in!"

He was looking in his closet and gave me a black shirt and violet shorts with bunnys on it. I smirked at him.

"Are they really yours?"

"Yes! I like bunnys!"

"You´re really something else…"

I laughed and went into the bathroom. I changed my clothes and went into my bed.

"Is it okay if I sleep now?"

"Sure!"

I immediately fell asleep but woke up in the middle of the night. I was thirsty.

I stood up and looked at Tobi. He was still wearing his mask. _Strange why is he wearing it when he sleeps? Is he so ugly?_

I went out of the room but I forgot where the kitchen was. _Well it can´t be so hard to find it…_

I walked around but I couldn´t find it and I thought I was lost. _Damn it´s even more complicated to find a room here than in Orochimaru´s hideout…_

Suddenly somebody tapped on my shoulder and I was terrified. I turned around and it was Itachi.

"I´m sorry I didn´t want to terrify you…"

"It´s alright…"

I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here? Do you want to escape?"

"No I´m thirsty but I couldn´t find the kitchen and got lost…"

"I see well I´ll guide you."

"That would be nice from you!"

We went into the kitchen and I drank a glas of water. Itachi looked to the side. I noticed that he looked pretty handsome. He had beautiful black hair and at the moment he was wearing it open. _Lovely…_

He saw that I was starring at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"No it´s nothing…"

I blushed and looked down to the ground.

"Say why did they kidnap you?"

"Because I was able to absorb a Biju dama but since my power is sealed now there´s no way I could use it again…"

"Interesting would you show me that seal?"

I showed it to him and blushed. He carefully touched my belly.

"Can´t you release it?"

"No it looks like nobody is able to release it…"

"Maybe you just don´t want it to be unsealed and because of that nobody can do it."

"What?"

"Well in which situation were you able to use it?"

"I wanted to protect an important person to me…"

"And at this moment you wanted to use the power inside you right?"

"Yes…"

"So I guess it´s your own decision if it can be relesed or not. Why don´t you want to use that power?"

I didn´t know what to say. _Should I tell him about this fear from my past? _

It felt like I could talk with him about everything so I decided to tell him about it.

"Well I don´t know anything about my past and this seal has something to do with it. I´m afraid that if the Seal is released my memorys will come back and I don´t really want to know anything about my past…"

"I see… Well maybe you´re right and it´s better if you don´t know about your past."

"Really? You think it´s okay if I don´t want to know it?"

"Sure it´s your decision and if you don´t want to know it then it´s fine."

I felt relieved. I finally was able to talk about my fear.

"Thank you Itachi!"

"For what?"

"For listening to me and my problems."

"No problem. If there´s anything that bothers you, you can talk about it with me if you want."

"Great!"

I hugged him and he jerked but then he retorted the hug. He was such a nice guy I never could have thought him being such a wise and smart person. _He really is a kind person…_


	23. Tobi s Mask

Rei´s P.O.V

~ 1 week later ~

It´s been a week now since I was kidnapped by Akatsuki but even though I missed Kabuto and the others I felt very well with them. Everybody had his own special character and sharing time with them was something else it was new for me.

One day I was outside with Deidara since everybody else was on a mission. He explained something about art to me.

"Art is an Explosion you know, hm!"

"Sounds cool! Do you want to show me your art?"

He looked surprised and smiled.

"Sure!"

He grabbed some clay out of his pocket. He had some kind of mouths on his hands and at first I was a bit afraid of them.

He formed something that looked like a bird and it started flying. I was watching after it.

"Explosion!"

It exploed and I was enthused.

"Great! You´re right that´s really art!"

He blushed and scrached his head.

"You're the first person who says that, hm…"

I giggled. He was very cute. Beside Itachi and Tobi I really liked to share my time with him as well. We walked back to the Akatsuki´s hideout and I went in my room. I took a shower and thought about a few things. _I wonder if Kabuto is looking for me. I really don´t want to make him worry about me but at the moment there´s nothing I could do… _

_I´m also thinking about something else. I´m curious how Tobi´s real face looks like but I wasn´t brave enough to take his mask off when he sleeps. I´ll try it tonight!_

I wrapped a towel around me and walked into the room. Tobi was sitting on his bed and was a bit terrified to see me. I blushed. He stood up and came closer but I walked a few steps back. He laid his hand on my cheek and I got a strange feeling inside of me. _It feels good…_

Suddenly he dragged his hand away.

"I´m sorry Rei I didn´t want to-"

"Oh uhm don´t worry about it…"

I went back into the bathroom and took some clothes on. When I came back he was laying in his bed. I also laid down in my bed and was waiting until I was sure that he was asleep. I tip toed to his bed and sat down. My heart was beating faster and I became nervous. _Is it okay to do that? I mean I won´t tell anybody how he looks like so I guess it´s okay…_

I carefully took off his mask. I was shivering and hoped that he won´t wake up. I laid his mask to the side and was agape. _Wow and I thought he was ugly…_

He really looked nice and had such a peaceful look on his face. One side of his face seemed to be scared over but it didn´t distract me. I wanted to touch him but I hesitated. _Will he be angry when he wakes up?_

I didn´t mind and softly touched his cheek. He made some noise and I was terrified. I carefully took him his mask back on and laid back down in my bed. _Well that was a close call but now I know that under this mask is a good looking young man…_


	24. An unexpected act

3rd Persons P.O.V

Another week passed since Rei was kidnapped and there wasn´t a single day she didn´t thought about Kabuto, Sasuke and Orochimaru. But she also had something else on her mind. Since she saw Tobi´s real face she always got an unusual feeling inside of her. It was the first time she felt something like this.

Tobi also desired her for some reason. He wanted to touch her and to feel her but he thought that this was impossible. He never could do something like this and especially not with Rei. He had no time for women, he had to fully concentrate on his plans.

One evening he went into their room and Rei was in the bathroom.

"Rei how long will it take until your done?"

"Give me just a minute."

He wanted to take a shower and forget about those lusts he had. She came out and he went in. He locked the door and took his mask off. He would prefer not to wear this mask but he had no other choice. He had to hide his identity as long as possible.

After he was done he wrapped a Towel around his waist and took his mask back on. He thought that Rei would sleep so it would be no problem to go out like this. He went out but Rei was still awake and blushed while she was looking at the naked upper part of his body.

He looked at her and couldn´t resist any more. He sat down on her bed and shoved his mask a bit to the side. He dragged her closer to him and kissed her. Rei had this unusual feeling again but she didn´t want him to stop. She just had one request.

"Tobi would you take off your mask?"

He hesitated but took it off and continued kissing her. She enjoyed it and touched his Abs. They felt so steely and even though she never did this before she liked touching him. He wanted to take off her shirt but she stopped him.

"You know I never did this before…"

He smiled at her and laid one arm around her.

"It´s fine. Kissing you was more than enough I just wanted to be closer to you…"

"I´m sorry …"

"No need to apologize…"

They laid down in Rei´s bed and were cuddling. Rei felt really good like this but she had to tell him something.

"Tobi I really like you but there´s somebody else I have feelings for…"

"Well if I´m honest I´m not intersted in a realationship as well…"

"Good because I didn´t want to hurt your feelings."

"You didn´t don´t worry…"

She snuggled on his chest and then they fell asleep.

**[ A/N: Well I guess that really was a bit unexpected since the Story looked like it will be neither a Kabuto or a Sasuke Love story but don´t worry it will :DD I just wanted Tobi to have a good part in the Story but it won´t be a Love story about him. Also thank you all for reading the Story so far and I hope you´ll like the rest as well :)) ]**


	25. Homecoming

Rei´s P.O.V

The next day Tobi and I went out to take a walk. We decided that we won´t do something like last night again since then somebody could have started getting feelings for the other and we both didn´t want this to happen.

Even though I wished to have my first kiss with the person I´m in love with I didn´t regret it. Tobi was a good and tender kisser.

We walked a path and the surounding area looked familiar to me.

"Where are we going?"

He stopped walking and turned around to me.

"I decided to let you go back home."

"What?"

"I think it´s the best for you and since you aren´t able to use your power there´s no need for you to stay with us."

"But won´t you get in trouble with the others when they find out about it?"

"I can deal with that but I have to request something. Don´t tell Orochimaru about our hideout."

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes I know about your little secret…"

"How did you find out about it?"

"You were screaming his servants name nearly every night and since I know who Kabuto is…"

"Oh well I didn´t notice that…"

"Alright I think you´ll find your way back home now on your own. So that means we have to say goodbye."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything! I really enjoyed our time together and please tell the others that I´ll miss them as well."

"I´ll do that and be careful on your way back home. I´ll miss you and I´m glad that we met each other."

"Me too. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Rei!"

I waved at him and then I left. _I bet Kabuto will be pretty surprised to see me…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I was despaired. I couldn´t find her and we looked nearly everywhere. _How high are the chances that she is still alive after two weeks?_

I walked through the woods because I still had a bit hope that she was alive. I suddenly noticed somebody and thought at first that it was an enemy but then I took a closer look.

"Rei?"

"Kabuto!"

She was running to me and I heaved her up. I pressed her tightly on me.

"Rei where have you been? I was so worried about you…"

"I´m sorry I didn´t want to make you worry…"

"It´s fine I´m just glad that you´re alright and save!"

I laid one arm around her shoulder and we walked back to the hideout. _I got her back I´m so glad!_

We entered the hideout and went into the living room.

"Look who´s back!"

"Rei!"

Lord Orochimaru jumped up from the couch and hugged her.

"Oh Rei you´re alive!"

"Yes of course I am. It´s not so easy to kill me!"

Sasuke also walked to her and hesitated but then she dragged him to her and hugged him.

"I missed you Sasuke!"

"I missed you too…"

He blushed and was scratching his head.

"Alright now that you´re back I promise that I´ll never leave you alone again."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She looked a bit confused and so did Sasuke.

"Right didn´t I tell you before that you can´t be around her for 24 hours."

"No I can´t and that´s why I decided that you will never go out alone again."

"What?"

"It´s for your own sake and I don´t want to lose you a third time."

"You got to be kidding! You can´t imprison me here that´s ridiculous!"

"She´s right Kabuto that´s idiotic…"

"But she can´t defend herself because she can´t use her chakra."

"I can defend myself!"

"Oh really? Then show me right now."

"Fine then attack me."

I couldn´t believe that she was able to resist against me. I grabbed her arm but she rammed me her knee in my belly. It was hurting and while I was deflected she also rammed me her elbow in my neck. I fell to the ground and it took me a moment until I was able to move again. Even thought those attacks weren´t that special they were pretty effective.

"So and who can´t defend himself huh?"

I stood back up.

"Alright that´s when somebody attacks you without weapons but what if somebody attacks you with a Kunai? Can you defend yourself then as well?"

"Yes I can."

I gave her a Kunai and wanted her to show me if she could fight with it. She dodged my attacks easily and at the end we had a draw.

"I´m impressed who tought you to fight like that?"

"Non of your business but he is a pretty skilled fighter…"

"He?"

"Yes but whatever I guess that means I don´t need your protection anymore."

I suddenly felt like she slapped me in the face. _She doesn´t need me anymore?_

"I told him that you´re a tough girl."

"Indeed you really are tough."

I went out of the room while nobody would notice it. I was going into my room and let me fell down on my bed. I was saddned that Rei wouldn´t need my help anymore. I was glad that she could defend herself but I liked to be her guardian.

I pressed my face against my pillow and after a while I fell asleep. Later on I felt how somebody was stroking my back.

"Kabuto are you sleeping?"

I turned my head around and saw Rei.

"Yes please leave me alone…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No…"

She suddenly laid down beside me and snuggled on my chest.

"Kabuto I´m so glad that I´m back. I missed you so much and I´m sorry if I did something that made you angry…"

"Rei I-"

I didn´t know what to say. I laid my arm around her and pressed her tighter on me.

"I´m not angry at you I´m just a bit sad…"

"Why?"

"Because you said that you don´t need me anymore…"

She sat back up and seemed to be confused.

"I never said that I don´t need you anymore I just wanted you to see that I can take care of myself if I have to. I still need you by my side…"

"I see…"

She stood up and left. _I´m glad that she still needs me…_


	26. Fire

3rd Persons P.O.V

Kabuto was pretty happy that he had Rei by his side again and wanted to share more time with her. The next day they went to the town to go food shopping and to buy Rei some clothes. They went into a shop and she tried something on.

"How does this look?"

"Nice…"

She needed one hour until she was done. She decided to buy a black shirt with one long and one short sleeve and also some short white pants. Kabuto wanted to surprise her and bought her a dress she seemed to like. It was short and white and in his opinion was fitting her perfectly.

They went out and Kabuto wanted to go into a book store but Rei didn´t want to.

"I´m waiting here for you."

"Alright it won´t take too long."

She was standing outside and watched around while suddenly somebody started screaming.

"Please somebody help me!"

Even though she didn´t know if she could help she ran at the place where she heard the person screaming. It was a women and she was standing infront of a burning house. The flames covered it nearly completely.

"Please my children are in there!"

She was crying and looked helpless at Rei.

"Don´t worry I´ll save them!"

Rei was afraid and she didn´t know if she could make it. She thought that it was a dumb idea but she couldn´t let those children die. She ran into the burning house and was holding her hand infront of her mouth. The smoke was very densely and it was hot. She had to find them immediately.

"Hello? Where are you?"

"Here! We´re here! Please help us!"

The voices came from upstairs and she walked up the stairs. She went into a room and saw the children who were sitting in a corner. It were two kids and a dog.

"Don´t worry I´m here to save you."

She took them on her back but they were heavy. She also took the little dog on her arms and walked into the direction of the stairs. She was shocked the stairs were too burned for her to walk down there. She had to find another way.

Meanwhile Kabuto came out of the store and wondered where Rei was gone. He hoped that she wasn´t kidnapped again but since she could defend herself now he thought that this wasn´t the case. He suddenly noticed smoke and ran to the burning house. A lot of people were standing there.

"Did you hear a young girl went in there to save the children."

"No way is she tired of life?"

He heared the people talking about a girl who went in there and immediately thought that it was Rei. He ran to the entrance but he couldn´t go through there because of the flames. He didn´t know what to do she was in danger and he couldn´t help her.

Back in the house was Rei still looking for another way out. Suddenly the floor broke away but she was able to hold tight on a timber.

"Climb up you two! Hurry!"

The two children managed to climb back up and grabbed Rei´s hand to help her back up. She suddenly noticed a window but how should she bring herself and the children safe out of there?

She looked out and it was too high to jump but she had no other chance.

"Okay I´ll jump out and when I´m down there you two jump as well. I´ll catch you then."

She took the dog and jumped out. She thought she could maybe break her legs and then she won´t be able to catch the children. Then she felt how somebody catched her and she looked up.

"Kabuto!"

"Rei you Idiot what are you doing?"

She didn´t answer him and jumped off his arms. She still had to save the children.

"Okay now one after the other!"

She was able to catch them and except a few scratches they were okay. She brought them back to their mother and she started crying and embraced them tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She looked up to Rei and she smiled at her.

"No problem…"

Rei turned around and looked at Kabuto. He seemed to be worried but also angry. The childern ran to Rei and hugged her.

"Thank you big sister! You´re our heroine!"

"You´re welcome!"

Suddenly Rei fainted because she inhaled too much smoke.

"Oh no is she okay?"

Kabuto took her on his arms.

"Don´t worry she´ll be alright."

He walked a bith further away so that she could breath without inhaling smoke. He laid her down on a bench and sat down as well. He laid her head in his lap and stroked her cheek.

"You Idiot…"


	27. Sick

Rei´s P.O.V

I felt how somebody was stroking my cheek and opened my eyes. I saw Kabuto and hoped that he wasn´t angry anymore.

"Good you´re awake."

"Yes…"

I sat up and was coughing and Kabuto punched me on the head.

"Ouch that hurts!"

"You don´t deserv it any better you careless Idiot!"

"I had to save those children!"

"But not at the cost of your own life!"

He suddenly embraced me very tightly and whispered in my ear.

"Please don´t do something stupid like this again…"

"I can´t promise that I won´t help anybody who is in danger even if I risk my own life…"

He looked me in the eyes.

"I don´t want to lose you Rei…"

"I know…"

He kissed me on the forehead and I blushed. Then we went back to the hideout. It became evening and I was chilling in my room. _I should apologize by Kabuto. He was so worried about me again…_

I went into his room and he was laying in his bed.

"Are you sleeping?"

He shaked his head and had to sneeze. He looked a bit sick to me.

"Is something wrong?"

"I guess I catched a cold…"

"Oh poor Kabuto. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No don´t worry about me…"

"Come on you´re always taking care of me now let me help you as well."

"If you really want to you can go and ask Lord Orochimaru for some Medicine…"

"Okay! I´ll make you a Soup as well!"

"Okay…"

I went out and got him some medicine and made him a soup. I was going back into his room and gave him the things. I sat down on his bed until he was done eaiting.

"Thank you Rei…"

"You´re Welcome! Should I leave you alone now?"

"You could stay until I´m asleep if you want…"

"Sure!"

I laid down beside him and this time it was him who snuggled on me. It was the first time he did it and I was happy about it. While he slowly fell asleep I thought about the first time I was this close to him. He said that it was annoying and that he didn´t like it when somebody was that close to him but it lookes like he changed his mind.

After a while I heard him lightly snoring and stroked his hair. _Get well soon Kabuto…_

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that I accidently fell asleep. I looked around but Kabuto wasn´t there anymore. I heard some noise from the bathroom and stood up. He came out and seemed to be fine again.

"Good Morning!"

"Good Morning. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I feel great thanks to you!"

He smiled and I blushed. He had such a nice smile and since he didn´t show it that often I was happy when I saw it.

"Do you want to help me with the breakfast?"

"Yes!"

We went into the kitchen and started prepearing breakfast. Since I came back from the Akatsuki he changed somehow. It was like he cared even more for me than before. I liked it and enjoyed his attention for me. _I wished that we could be like this forever_


	28. Vacation

3rd Persons P.O.V

The last few weeks were as usual everybody had a lot of work to do and they were stressed. Since a few days it became so Hot outside that nobody wanted to leave the hideout except Rei. She would have loved to go to the beach.

"So guys what do you think?"

"I´m not such a big fan of the sun… I like shady, cold places more…"

Kabuto and Sasuke agreed with Orochimaru but Rei won´t give up so easily.

"You can stay under the sunshade if you want to. Come on please."

With reluctance they agreed since Rei was pretty stubborn in such things. The next day they went to the beach but not everybody looked so happy. Orochimaru didn´t like the warmth of the sun, Sasuke would have prefered training and Kabuto, well Kabuto wasn´t that unhappy. It didn´t matter to him what they were doing as long as he could share time with Rei and the same goes for her. She also wanted to see the Ocean and built a Sandcastle and do all the things you could do at the beach.

Rei laid her towel to the ground and took off her clothes while the other ones watched her while she was doing it. She also had a reason to come here since she wanted to wear her new bikini.

Kabuto blushed while the other two played cool and tried to hide it.

"Okay let´s go into the water!"

"I don´t want to I´ll stay here…"

"Me as well…"

Sasuke and Orochimaru didn´t want to go and Kabuto had doubts as well. Rei grabbed his hand and dragged him with her so he had no other choice.

"Brrrr it´s cold…"

"I have an idea…"

He took her up on his arms and jumped in. Both had to laugh and they had a lot of fun. They played water polo, built a Sandcastle and enjoyed the day. Even though Orochimaru and Sasuke didn´t do anything they seemed to had a nice day as well.

At the end Rei and Kabuto were pretty finished and laid down on their Towels. Rei laid her head on Kabutos chest and looked at the Horizon. It was so beautiful and she would have liked to see the Sunset as well.

She fell asleep and so did Kabuto. Orochimaru looked at them and giggled.

"They are cute together aren´t they?"

"Rei is cute but that Nerd is something else…"

"Are you jelouse of him?"

"No I´m not but she could find a better one…"

"Like you?"

"No I´m not really a better choice…"

Orochimaru also laid down and closed his eyes. Sasuke looked at Rei and Kabuto and thought that he would like to swap places with him. He really liked Rei and since she turned into a young women he liked her even more. He knew that ever since she must have had a crush on Kabuto and he could deal with that. But he wouldn´t have said no if Rei would have wanted to go out with him or something.

"You lucky bastard…"

He continued reading his magazine. After a while Rei opened her eyes again and saw that the sun was setting. She shaked Kabuto that he would wake up and they could watch it together.

"Look isn´t that beautiful?"

"Yes it really is…"

He never gave any attention to such things before but things changed since Rei was there.

Everybody thought that it really was a nice day and went back to the hideout.


	29. An old Friend

3rd Person´s P.O.V

A few weeks later was Rei hanging out with Sasuke. They went to the town and ate some Ice. Sasuke enjoyed to share time with her but he didn´t want to show her how happy he was.

"Are you and that Nerd a couple?"

He wanted to know it since he would like to know if he had any chances or not. She blushed and shaked her head.

"No of course not…"

"I see…"

So he still had a chance and he will use it. They sat down on a bench and he carefully laid his arm around her.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

He didn´t want to answer her since he had no answer. They were sitting like this for a while and later on went back to the hideout. On the way back they met Kabuto who was coming back from a Mission. Sasuke had still his arm around Rei and smirked at Kabuto. He glanced bad back and suddenly became jelouse. He didn´t want Sasuke to be so close to her.

They went to Orochimaru´s room but instead of him there was a blue haired young men. He turned around and smiled friendly. Kabuto seemed to be shocked.

"Tadaaki?"

"So you still remember me Kabuto?"

He looked at Rei and Sasuke.

"Oh it seems like you have a lot of new friends."

He walked to Rei and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and she blushed.

"Hello my dear my name is Tadaaki and yours?"

"My name is Rei…"

She was a bit nevous since this man was pretty handsome. Both Kabuto and Sasuke were glancing angry at him. Suddenly Orochimaru came in.

"Oh so you already met our guest."

"Yes but what is he doing here?"

Kabuto didn´t like him it was obviouse.

"I just wanted to visit my old master and his little assistant."

"Oh really? And where have you been the last 7 years?"

"I was in prison and now I´m free again."

Kabuto didn´t believe him. He knew what kind of person Tadaaki was and he didn´t want him to stay there.

"Well but don´t worry I won´t stay for too long."

"Good…"

Rei was a bit surprised about Kabuto´s bad manners.

"Why are you so impolite?"

He ignored her he just wanted him to leave.

"So young Lady would you mind showing me a place where I can take a shower?"

"No I don´t mind come with me!"

Rei and Tadaaki left and Kabuto became angry.

"Lord Orochimaru why do you allow him to stay?"

"Because he is an old friend and I like him."

"But I don´t trust him!"

Orochimaru looked pissed at Kabuto.

"Well I don´t think you want him to leave because of that…"

"But?"

"But because you´re jelouse that he seems to have interests in Rei."

"I´m definitely not jelouse! Rei would never fall for a guy like him and it´s not like I would care anyways but he is dangerous and I want to protect her!"

"Whatever but he will stay here and end!"

Kabuto would have liked to discuss more about it but he knew that Orochimaru won´t listen to him. He trusted Tadaaki even though Kabuto didn´t.

Kabuto went into his room and sat down on a chair. He remembered when he first met Tadaaki. At first he thought that Tadaaki was a nice guy but after a while he became jelouse of Kabuto because he wasn´t Orochimaru´s most loyal servant anymore. Tadaaki tried everything to manipulate him but it didn´t work and then he suddenly dissappeared.

He was worried about Rei. What if he harms her? What if he kidnap her? He thought about the worst and didn´t want Rei to hang out with someone like him.

Rei was laying in her bed while she thought that Tadaaki really was nice and gentle. He asked her if she would show him the town tomorrow and she said yes. She just had doubts since it didn´t seem like Kabuto liked him that much. She thought that he won´t allow her to go but she was old enough to take this decision on her own.

Suddenly somebody knocked on her door. It was Kabuto and he sat down on her bed. She knew why he was here.

"Rei I don´t want you to hang out with Tadaaki."

"But I like him and you can´t forbid me to hang out with him."

"I´m just worried…"

"You don´t have to. I know what I´m doing trust me."

"Okay…"

He still had doubts but he didn´t want to argue with her. He left her room and hoped that he didn´t make the wrong decision. If he would do something to her then he won´t hesitate fighting him.


	30. Conflict

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_I hate him! I hate this bastard so much!_

He was now staying with us since 2 weeks and got so close to Rei. She really seemed to like him and I hated that. Tadaaki was just a lier and I´m the only one who sees it. I had to talk with Rei I didn´t want her to be together with him.

I asked her to come into my room so that we could talk without interruptions.

"What´s the matter?"

"I don´t want you to meet with Tadaaki again!"

"What?"

"He´s a bad person and he´s just playing with you. I just want to protect you Rei!"

She became angry.

"I don´t need your protection I´m old enough to take care of myself!"

"But you´re too naive! You can´t trust him so easily!"

"You´re an Idiot! I like him and I will still meet with him! I don´t mind what you say!"

She wanted to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"No not until you have listen to me!"

"You´re hurting me!"

She suddenly slapped me. I was letting go and held my cheek. She was looking angry at me.

"You know what the others were right you want to control everything and when somebody resists against your will then you become rude. I would wish that Taddaki stays and you would leave!"

She ran out of the room and my heart was hurting. I became sad and angry. _That´s his fault! Just because of him Rei is angry at me!_

The next few days were awful for me. Rei didn´t talk to me anymore and everytime I came into the room she immediately left. _Rei I didn´t want to hurt you…_

While I was sitting in the living room with Sasuke he asked me what Rei´s problem was.

"Nothing we just had a little conflict…"

"This doesn´t look like a little conflict to me. What have you done to her?"

"I was maybe a bit rude to her b-"

"You asshole I knew that you would hurt her one day. If you ever touch her again I´ll kill you!"

He left the room and I thought that he was right. I was an asshole and I would wish that she could forgive me.

I went into my room and took a shower. I took some pants on and laid down in my bed. _Will she hate me forever?_

I fell asleep but after a while I heard how somebody came into my room.

"Rei?"

I took the light on.

"No sorry I guess she won´t visit you again."

"Tadaaki?!"

I immediately jumped out of my bed.

"What do you want here?"

"I just wanted to talk with you and since Lord Orochimaru isn´t in the house at the moment I thought this is the best time to do it."

"But I don´t want to talk with you! Leave my room!"

"Don´t be so hasty and listen to me. I want you to become my Servant."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No you´re a skilled Ninja and a very good doctor. I need somebody like you."

"I would never become your servant!"

He suddenly came closer to me and was now standing infront of me. He laid his hand on my shoulder but I wrenched it away.

"Don´t touch me!"

He smirked at me.

"I knew that you would refuse at the moment but I bet I can persuade you."

"How do you plan t-"

I suddenly felt numb all over my body. He showed me a little needle between his fingers. I fell down to the ground and I couldn´t move.

"Y- You Bas-"

I lost my consciousness.

Rei´s P.O.V

Maybe I was a bit too hard to Kabuto. He nerve was rude to me before but he is a controllfreak!

I was laying on my bed and thought that I should apologize. I didn´t want to hurt him and I guessed that he didn´t want to do it as well. I stood up and went to his room. I knocked on the door but he didn´t say anything. I went in but he wasn´t there. _Strange where would he go so late?_

I thought that he was taking a walk and decided to apologize tomorrow.


	31. The Deal

3rd Persons P.O.V

Kabuto was slowly opening his eyes. He felt that he was chained and started struggling. His wrists were chained on the ceiling on a long iron chain. His ankles were chained on the floor. It felt unconfortable since his feet didn´t reach the floor completely. He looked around and it was a huge room where nothing was except him. It was cold in there and he wasn´t wearing anything except his pants.

He started struggling again. He had to free himself and get out of there. Tadaaki came into the room.

"You can struggle as much as you want you can´t free yourself. Those chains absorb chakra so you won´t be able to do anything."

"You Bastard what do you want from me?"

"As I said I want you as my servant."

"Never!"

"I think you´re not in the position to refuse. I also want you to show me how to use Orochimaru´s Reanimation Jutsu Edo Tensei."

"I would never betray Lord Orochimaru!"

He sighed.

"Huhhh Listen you have no other choice then telling me but you have a choice how much you will suffer until you told me."

"What do you mean?"

"You have two choices. Either you tell me what I want to know and become my servant or I´ll Torture you as long as it takes until you told me the handsigns. So what do you choose?"

Kabuto spat at him.

"Well you took your decision but I have to take care of some business first. When I come back I´ll show you what hell looks like…"

"Do you think nobody will notice that I´m away?"

"Of course they will but I´ll tell them that you went away because your beloved Rei didn´t like you anymore."

"No! She won´t believe you she knows me!"

"No she doesn´t know you and if you want to know who told me that it was her."

"What?"

"She never really knew you because you were always acting nice when she was around but we both know that this isn´t your true nature."

"Shut up! You don´t know anything about me!"

"Oh really? I guess nobody except Lord Orochimaru should know that you killed your Mother right?"

"You… who told you that?"

"That´s not important but at least it shows how merciless and cold you are. I mean I have no problem with it but what about Rei?"

"Don´t you dare telling her anything about it!"

"Don´t worry I won´t but I just wanted you to know that I know about your true self."

Kabuto started struggling again because he wanted to kill him but he had no chance. He felt weaker every moment because the chains were absorbing his chakra.

"Oh and I guess you feel pretty weak right now but don´t worry those chains won´t kill you they´ll just make you unable to resist."

"I swear I`ll kill you as soon as you unchain me!"

Tadaaki started laughing and grabbed Kabuto´s hair.

"You´re mine now you won´t have a chance to kill me."

He left and Kabuto was still trying to free himself without any success. He was trapped and there was no escape.

Meanwhile at the hideout was Rei looking for Kabuto but she couldn´t find him. She looked everywhere but no sign where he was. She went into the kitchen and asked Sasuke if he had seen him.

"No the last time I saw this nerd was yesterday evening."

"Strange where could he be?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Because I want to apologize."

"For what? He was rude to you so he should apologize to you."

"I also hurted him and I was so mean in the last few days. I just want to say that I´m sorry for that okay…"

"Whatever do as you please…"

Tadaaki came in and smiled at Rei.

"Good Morning beautiful!"

"Good Morning! Say do you know where Kabuto is?"

"Hmm well I saw him tonight with a bag and he said that he would leave forever…"

"What? Why?"

"I guess because he had the feeling that you hate him…"

"No that´s not possible! He would never leave because of something like that!"

She ran out of the hideout and into the woods. She had to find him.

"Kabuto?"

She was running through the woods and was screaming his name.

"Kabuto where are you? I´m sorry please come back!"

She ran until she couldn´t go any further. She leand against a tree.

"No he´s gone…"


	32. Hell

Rei couldn´t believe it. Why would he go away? Just because she was ignoring him for a few days? She became a bit angry but also sad. Since the first day she saw Kabuto she had some kind of crush on him. There wasn´t a single doubt about it. As long as she was a child there wasn´t a problem with it but things changed. She was a young women now and she knew that he must have the same feelings for her. She knew that he would do everything for her, that he would protect her at the cost of his own life and that he would do everything to make her happy.

She was laying in her bed and thought about that in her opinion unnecessary conflict. She regreted what she said to him. She wanted him back but she thought that it was too late. He´ll never come back and it was her own fault.

Kabuto was still chained and he had to breath hard because his energy left him. He felt like he would fall asleep every moment. Then Tadaaki came back with a syringe. He rammed it brutally in Kabuto´s arm.

"That´s something that will keep you awake and it makes you more sensitive for Pain."

Kabuto didn´t have the energy to say something but his arm started hurting like hell. Tadaaki showed him a whip and started to flog him.

"Ahhh!"

Kabuto never felt such a pain in his whole life. He felt how blood was running down his back.

"So have you changed your mind?"

He shaked his head. He would never betray Orochimaru after all the things he had done for him. He was thankful and saw him like a father or an uncle.

"Well then…"

He continued flogging him and Kabuto screamed because of the unbearable pain. After he was done with that he unchained Kabuto and dragged him into another room. He tied him on a chair and smashed him in his face. Kabuto had to spit blood. After that he made him fixedly attached to a cable and gave him stream strokes.

"Gaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

He didn´t know what was hurting more and he didn´t know how long he could endure it. Will he die because of the pain?

Tadaaki was laughing all the time and seemed to enjoy Kabuto´s hell torment. The only thing he wanted was the handsigns for Edo Tensei. He wanted to rule the world and that was a perfect Jutsu to do it. The Reanimations can´t be beaten so nobody would have a chance against him and his army of Zombies.

He brought him back into the room and chained him again. He scrached over his chest.

"Did you enjoy the pain Kabuto?"

He was unable to speak. The blood was dripping on the floor and he felt numb. Tadaaki resumed his face into the hand and got him to look at him. He examined Kabuto´s face. His eyes were filled with tears and fear, that was his goal.

"Now be a good boy and tell me what I want to know."

With his last energy he was shaking his head. Tadaaki became angry and hit him in the face again and again. He was punching in his belly until Kabuto fainted.

He shaked him and made him wake up again.

"Fine I´ll leave you for today since I don´t want to kill you. Be prepeared for tomorrows torture."

He left and Kabuto became despaired. How long will he be able to endure the pain? Will he ever see Orochimaru or Rei again? Tears were running down his face while he slowly lost his consciousness.

Back at the hideout was Rei a bit nervous. She got an uneasy feeling inside of her but she didn´t know why. Did something happen to Kabuto?

She had to inform Orochimaru about it because she would like to search him.

"He went away on his own and betrayed me. I don´t waste my time by looking for a traitor."

"Please I have the feeling he is in danger! Maybe he was forced to go!"

"Tadaaki told us that he saw him going on his own and I believe him. Even though I really liked Kabuto I won´t look for him and you won´t either."

"But he was like a son to you wasn´t he? You can´t abandon him!"

Orochimaru thought about what she said. She was right he really saw him like somekind of son and he meant a lot to him but that didn´t change the fact that he went away without his permission.

"I´m sorry Rei but I won´t change my mind. I don´t want to see this Traitor again."

She ran out of the room and jostled Tadaaki.

"Be careful my dear."

She looked at him and noticed blood on his sleeve.

"Did you get hurt?"

She pointed at his sleeve.

"No I guess I forgot to clean it from my last mission that´s all…"

He walked away and Rei became suspeciouse. Tadaaki told them that Kabuto said to him that he would leave forever but she knew how much Kabuto despised him. Why would he tell him about it?

She shaked her head. She thought that Tadaaki wasn´t the kind of person who would do something like that or was he?. The feeling inside her got stronger and she went to Sasuke´s room. She needed to talk with somebody about her presumption.

"Why would he kidnap him?"

"I don´t know but do you think it´s possible?"

Sasuke thought about it. Which reason could he have to abduct Kabuto? Because he wanted Rei? Because he wanted to work for Orochimaru again?

"Well I´m not sure but you could observe him if you think that it was him."

"Yea I´ll do that I guess…"


	33. Despair

3rd Person´s P.O.V

~ 5 days later ~

Rei was still observing Tadaaki but she couldn´t find any proofs that he had something to do with Kabuto´s dissappearance. He was acting as always nice and friendly. The only thing was that he wasn´t there the whole day and he always told her that he was on missions. Was that the truth?

Tadaaki told Rei and the others that he will leave them now since he had to concentrate on something important.

"My dear Rei you should come and visit me one day."

"Yea I´ll think about it…"

She smiled at him and he gave her a map where his location was marked.

"You´re living in a castle?"

"No I have a little house beside the castle. The castle itself was a heirloom from my grandfather."

"I see…"

He left and Rei was still pondering about Tadaaki.

Back at the castle where Kabuto was imprisoned. He had lost all his power and he felt like an empty receptacle. He was losing his hope that he would ever see the sunlight again. Tadaaki didn´t show any mercy to him and day to day the torture became worser.

Tadaaki came back and smiled at Kabuto.

"You know now I have 24 hours to torture you since I said goodbye to Rei and the others."

He examined Kabuto and thought that he will break his Will somehow.

"I´m somekind of impressed that you still don´t want to talk but you can´t endure the pain any longer I see it in your eyes. I´m just counting the hours until you break down and give me what I want."

Although he wasn´t able to move and the pain was really unbearable he would never betray Orochimaru even if that means he was going to die.

He unchained Kabuto and let him fall down to the ground. He grabbed his hair and dragged him into a room with a bathtube full with water. He laid him in there and pressed him so long underwater that he was nearly fainting. He dragged him back up.

"Are you talking now?"

Kabuto closed his eyes and Tadaaki knew that he was still resisting.

"You won´t learn it will you?"

After 7 hours full of torture he was chaining him again.

"You know I won´t let you die until you gave me what I want."

Kabuto was totally despaired. He never was so afraid of something or someone. He wanted to die so that he could leave this pain behind but Tadaaki gave him those syringes and they would keep him alive. When Tadaaki left Kabuto always started crying. He wanted to go back to Rei and apologize for his rudeness. He loved her and he wanted to be by her side. This wish was also keeping him alive. He wanted to see her just one more time even if it was just for a moment. Rei meant everything to him and he adored her. He quietly whispered her name.

"Rei…"

Rei was sitting in her room while suddenly there was a cold wind. She looked around but where did it come from? There weren´t any windows in her room. She heared that people believed when somebody preciouse dies that they will feel it. Did that mean Kabuto died?


	34. Rei s suspicion

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Rei became nervous because deep inside she knew that Kabuto was in danger. She didn´t know what to do since she didn´t have any powers to fight against a strong enemy. Orochimaru told her that he won´t look for him and Sasuke didn´t like him so why should he care.

She decided to go even if that meant that she had to go by herself. Kabuto needed her she felt it. It was like she could hear him calling her name and even if it was just her imagination she had to see with her own eyes that he was okay. But where should she start looking for him?

When it became Night she went into Kabuto´s room. She knew that she would need some weapons and some other things. Rei got herself some Kunai, two smoke bombs and a first aid kit. Kabuto told her that it was important to have something with which one you could help yourself when you´re hurt.

When she came out Sasuke was standing there.

"So you really want to look for him?"

"Yes I know I have no proofs that something bad happened but I want to see it with my own eyes that he is alright."

"I see but what are you gonna do when he was kidnapped? If somebody was able to beat him then you would be no match for that person."

"I thought about it but I have to risk it."

He took a deep breath.

"I can´t let you go alone I´ll accompany you."

"Are you sure? Orochimaru will be angry at you and I don´t want to put you in danger."

"Don´t worry I can deal with him."

Sasuke grabbed her hands and lightly smiled.

"I want to come with you so that I can protect you."

She blushed a little bit. She never could have imagined Sasuke being like that. They sneaked out of the hideout and walked for a while until they were far enough away from the hideout. Rei took the map Tadaaki gave her out of her bag.

"I think we should first look at Tadaaki´s place since he is the only suspecious person at the moment."

"Okay then let´s go."

They walked for a few hours until they reached Tadaaki´s home. Rei knocked on the door but he wasn´t at home.

"Damn and what now?"

Sasuke kicked against the door and it opened.

"We don´t have that much time…"

"Oh well yea…"

They looked everywhere but no sign that Kabuto was here. Rei started to get doubts about her plan. Maybe it was just her wish that he didn´t go on his own?

"What should we do next?"

"Didn´t he say the castle is his as well? Then we should look in there."

"You´re right…"

They walked into the direction of the castle.

Inside of the castle was Tadaaki flogging Kabuto. He still didn´t tell him anything and Tadaaki became unpatient.

"Listen there´s no way you could escape from here even dying isn´t an option. Do you really want to be tortured for the rest of your life?"

Kabuto wasn´t able to move even breathing became hard. The blood was running down his back and a large puddle of blood was under his feet. He thought that the half of the puddle must have been filled with his tears as well. He never was the person who used to cry but nobody could imagine how it was to be tortured for hours, to be half dead and being unable to do anything against it.

Tadaaki swung the whip but suddenly stopped. He started smirking.

"Wow I never could have imagined that somebody would come to save you…"

He felt through a Jutsu that Rei and Sasuke came into the castle. He wanted to play with them and had an good idea. He threw the key for Kabuto´s chains down on his feet and then he grabbed his hair and dragged him closer to him.

"You can tell you friends that there is no way to escape as long as I don´t want you to go."

He walked out of the room.

Sasuke and Rei walked through a long hallway. Rei´s uneasy feeling became stronger and she felt that he must be here. There were a lot of rooms but in non of them was Kabuto. Maybe she was wrong and he wasn´t there?

"R- Rei I guess I found him…"

Sasuke was standing infront of a big entrance without a door. Then she looked in there and saw Kabuto.


	35. Bonds

3rd Person´s P.O.V

"N- No please…"

Rei ran to Kabuto and Sasuke followed her. She got tears in her eyes and thought that it was already too late.

"K- Kabuto can you hear me?"

She carefully touched his chest and she felt his heartbeat even though it was really weak.

"He isn´t in a good condition we have to unchain him and bring him away from here."

"Look Sasuke isn´t that a key?"

She took the key up from the floor and tried to unlock the chains on Kabuto´s ankles.

"It works!"

Sasuke unlocked the chain on his wrists and he fell down. Rei kneeled down and pressed him on her. He was so bloody and finished she never saw him like that and it broke her heart.

He slowly opened his eyes and started crying. He whispered:

"R- Rei…"

She also had to cry.

"Yes I´m here Kabuto…"

She took his hand on her cheek so that he could see that it was real. She kissed his hand because she was so glad that he was alive. She would never leave him again that was for sure.

"We should leave this place before he comes back."

"Yes right… Kabuto can you walk?"

He lightly nooded. He laid one arm around Rei´s and one arm around Sasuke´s shoulder. It was hard for him to walk and he was about to faint every moment. He tripped and landed on his knees. Rei looked at the injurys on his back and was shoked.

"Sasuke please carry him."

"What but I-"

Rei was still crying and he won´t complain about it. He took him on his back and they were running into the direction of the exit.

"What the?"

The Exit was gone for some reason.

"N- No escape…"

Whispered Kabuto and Sasuke sat him down on the ground.

"Rei you stay here with him and I´ll go and find another exit."

"Okay but be careful."

"Yes…"

Sasuke went away and Rei sat on the ground with Kabuto. She stroked his cheek and had to cry again.

"D- Don´t cry Rei…"

"I´m so sorry Kabuto. I´m sorry that I slapped you, I´m sorry that I ignored you and I´m sorry for what I said…"

"Me too… I never wanted to hurt you…"

Rei thought that he must have gone through hell the last few days. She couldn´t believe how blind she was. She trusted Tadaaki and so did the others. Nobody would have thought that he could do something like this to Kabuto.

"Rei I- I wanted to tell you something…"

He moved his hand and grabbed hers.

"I was just able to stay alive for so long because I wanted to see you again Rei…"

She kissed him on the lips. She didn´t mind if this wasn´t the right moment but she just had to. He returned her kiss and tears were running down his face again.

"Kabuto…"

Rei didn´t want to let go of him and so did Kabuto. Suddenly somebody cleared his throat beside them.

"Oh Sasuke…"

She was letting go of him and blushed.

"You can continue when we´re back at the hideout but first let´s get out of here…"

He took Kabuto on his back and ran into the direction of the exit he found. He was sad because Rei made her decision and she choose Kabuto. Deep inside he knew it but he liked her as well.

"This can´t be…"

They were standing in the room where they found Kabuto. Sasuke seemed to be confused but suddenly they heard somebody laughing and clapping.

"Wow that was better than I thought."

Kabuto started shivering because he thought he had to go back.

"You bastard! Why did you do that to him?"

"You don´t need to know my dear…"

Rei became angry. She finally understood why Kabuto killed that men back then. Tadaaki was responsible that Kabuto was suffering and she hated him for that. Sasuke sat Kabuto down and placed himself infront of Rei.

"I´m your opponent now."

"Interesting a Sharingan user. Well Rei why don´t we make a deal? You can have Kabuto if you give me the little Uchiha as exchange…"

"Are you insane? Never!"

"Fine then nobody will leave this place ever again…"


	36. Kabuto s Fear

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Sasuke was ready to fight Tadaaki but he was still standing there and smirked. It pissed him off and he tried to attack him with his Chidori. He reached him but it bounced off on him. Sasuke jumped back and was confused. How was he able to do that?

"Well you have to know that such kind of Attacks don´t work on me. You could say that I´m resistant against Ninjutsu and Genjutsu"

Sasuke and Rei were shocked. How should Sasuke beat him when he couldn´t use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu? He had to use Taijutsu he had no other option.

Rei was looking at Sasuke and Taadaki but suddenly heared how Kabuto started crying. She kneeled down to him.

"Don´t worry Sasuke will beat him I´m sure about it."

"I- I´m so scared…"

Kabuto knew that Tadaaki was strong and what if he would beat Sasuke? He didn´t want that Rei and Sasuke had to go through the same hell as he did and he didn´t want to stay as well.

"Rei please you and Sasuke have to go… he just wants me…"

She shaked her head and kissed his forehead.

"Nobody of us will stay here. We will go back home together!"

Sasuke had a hard time against Taddaki even though he didn´t make that much movements.

"You´re good but I don´t have time to play with you anymore…"

He made handsigns and touched Sasuke´s belly. Suddenly Sasuke wasn´t able to move and felt weak.

"What have you done?"

"I stopped your Chakra flow and now let me bring it to an end."

Tadaaki slung Sasuke to the ground and he couldn´t resist. He was unable to move and Tadaaki didn´t stop punching at Sasuke until he fainted.

"Sasuke!"

Rei was shocked and Kabuto´s nightmare became real. Who was able to beat him now?

He walked closer to Kabuto and Rei. Kabuto tried to stand up but he still was too weak.

"You know Rei I somekind of like you why don´t you go back home? It´s no use to stay here except you want to have the same torture as Kabuto and to be honest if you stay then you won´t help Kabuto or Sasuke in any kind of way since you would make the situation even worser for them…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I would torture you infront of their eyes and I don´t know how you see it but I think this is the worst thing I could do to them. Hurting their beloved Rei…"

Rei drew a Kunai and was standing infront of Kabuto.

"Before that happens you have to beat me!"

Even though she knew she had no chance she had to try it for Kabuto and Sasuke.


	37. Rei vs Tadaaki

3rd Person´s P.O.V

"Fine if you want to fight then let´s start."

Rei ran into his direction and tried to stab him but he grabbed her wrist. He made her let go of the Kunai and smiled.

"That really was the wrong decision Rei…"

He punched her in the face and make her fall to the ground. Kabuto wanted to help her but he didn´t know how. He was still too weak to do anything.

Rei stood back up and felt that her lip was bleeding. She whiped the blood away.

"You hit like a girl!"

He smirked and ran to her this time but she dodged and kicked him in his belly. She also rammed her ellbow in his neck and he fell down on his knees. He didn´t see that come and was surprised about Rei. He made handsigns and touched Rei´s belly and thought he could do the same with her as with Sasuke. He stood back up and tried to grab her but she dodged him. Tadaaki was shocked. How was she still able to move?

"How were you able to resist against my Jutsu?"

"Idiot I don´t fight with Chakra and I don´t posses any at the moment!"

He was agape this girl really surprised him. That she was ready to fight him even without any fighting skills impressed him. Tadaaki started laughing and drew a sword.

"I haven´t fight with this sword since years but I think you´re the right opponent to use it again."

Rei drew another Kunai and also a smoke bomb. She thought that she had to surprise him from behind so that he wasn´t able to defend himself. She threw the smoke bomb at him and he was blind. That was her chance and she ran to him. She saw his back and wanted to stab him but suddenly felt a pain on her waist. She touched it and saw blood on her hand.

"Rei watch out!"

Kabuto tried to warn her. He saw that Tadaaki used a shadow clone to deflect her. Rei tripped out of the smoke and had a bad injury on her waist. Kabuto tried to crawl to her.

Tadaaki also came out of the smoke and slung Rei against the wall. He walked to her and laid his hands around her throat. Her feet didn´t reach the ground anymore and it became hard to breath.

He looked at Kabuto who was crawling in their direction.

"Say Kabuto would you like to see her suffer?"

He punched her in the belly and made her spit blood. He licked over her face and smirked.

"You really have beautiful eyes Rei. It would be a shame if somebody would made you lose one…"

Tadaaki stuck his finger in Rei´s eye. She started screaming awfully and cryed. It was an unbelievable pain. He turned his finger a few times to make sure that she wasn´t able to see anymore. Blood was flowing out of her eye and she fainted. He started laughing.

"That she even thought she would have a chance against me. She really is a stupid girl."

He was letting go of her and she fell down. Kabuto became angry and was able to stand up.

"Don´t talk about her like that you sick bastard!"

"Aww did it make you angry? "

Kabuto picked up a Kunai that was laying on the ground.

"You won´t hurt her again! I´ll defeat you!"

**[ A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to say that Reviews are very appreciated :DD and thank you for reading the Story so far! :)) ]**


	38. A strong Will

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Even though he knew that he won´t have a chance against Tadaaki he wanted to revenge Rei. Nobody was allowed to hurt her like that and exceedingly not Tadaaki.

He started running to him. He didn´t know where this power came from but he was able to move again. Kabuto´s Kunai clashed against Tadaaki´s sword. He grabbed the Kunai even though his hand started bleeding and smirked.

"You should know me Kabuto. Do you really think you can beat me with a Kunai?"

He didn´t answer him and kicked against his shin. Kabuto gave Rei the promise to protect her and he will do it at any cost. He kicked his sword away and punched in Tadaaki´s face.

Kabuto thought that he had him now but he suddenly started laughing and looked at Kabuto. Blood was coming out of his mouth. He grabbed Kabuto´s leg and made him fall on his back.

"Ahhhhh!"

He felt how blood was coming out of his back but he won´t give up yet. He kicked Tadaaki on the head and made him let go. He tried to crawl away but he grabbed his ankle and dragged him back. Tadaaki stood back up still holding tight on Kabuto.

"You won´t go anywhere Kabuto. I told you that you´ll never leave this place again…"

"Let go of me you-"

He tried to kick Tadaaki but he dodged and stomped on Kabuto´s belly. Kabuto tried to get him down but he was too weak. Tadaaki drew another sword.

"It really was fun to make you suffer but now that I have the Sharingan in my possession I don´t need you anymore…"

Tadaaki was ready to stab him but suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. Blood was dripping on the floor and he had to let go of his sword. He slowly turned his head around.

"R- Rei how…?"

She was still crying and her eye was bleeding like hell. She felt a bad pain in her eye and on her waist but the will to save her friends made her strong enough to get back up.

"You made a mistake because you thought I won´t be able to get back up but you better would have killed me while you had the chance to do it…"

She pulled the sword out of him and he turned around to her. He was smiling and wanted to touch her but she struck his hand away.

"Well at least you revenged your eye…"

"I don´t care about my eye! I´m not the one who would have deserved to kill you but Kabuto did. Since he wasn´t able to do it I did it. It was revenge for him!"

"I see…"

He felt that he was dying now.

"I´m glad that it was you who killed me Rei… I´m glad…"

He fell down to the ground and took his last breath, then he died. Kabuto slipped a bit away from him and Rei sat down infront of him.

"Rei your eye…"

He examined it and had to cry. She lost an eye because of him.

"Don´t cry it was just an eye. It is nothing compared to your live."

She smiled but was also crying. He laid his head on her chest and she strocked his hair.

"Your nightmare has come to an end…"


	39. Guilty Feelings

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Kabuto fainted after a while because he used his last power to fight against Tadaaki. Rei tried to wake up Sasuke to go back home. He opened his eyes and was shocked.

"Rei what happened?"

"We were able to beat Tadaaki… It´s over now…"

Sasuke felt guilty. Just because he wasn´t able to beat him Rei lost an eye. He couldn´t believe it and punched on the ground. He slowly felt how his power came back. He stood up and Rei bandaged Kabuto´s injurys. She also bandaged her eye and her waist. Then Sasuke put Kabuto up on his back. They walked back to the hideout. It was hard for Rei to walk because of the injury on her waist but she knew that Kabuto needed help or he will die because of all the blood he lost and his serious injurys.

They entered the hideout and Orochimaru was standing there and waiting for them. He looked at Kabuto.

"What happened?"

"We have no time for that now! Please take care of Kabuto first!"

"Alright…"

Orochimaru didn´t know what was going on but he started to believe that Kabuto didn´t betray him. He started to operate him since he also had internal injurys. Rei and Sasuke were waiting outside.

"What if he dies?"

Rei got Panic and walked up and down.

"He is a strong person he won´t die."

He carefully grabbed her arm.

"And you should take a rest. You´re badly wounded as well…"

He looked down and saw that her bandage was bloody. He embraced her.

"I´m sorry that I wasn´t able to protect you…"

"I´m fine and it wasn´t your fault…"

She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"I´m just glad that you´re okay."

Sasuke really woul have liked to kiss her. He nerver felt something like this before but he seemed to be in Love with Rei. He knew that this won´t have a future but how long was he able to resist against his feelings?

Orochimaru came out of the room.

"And is he alright?"

"Yes he´s still weak but he won´t die."

Rei was relieved.

"I´m so glad…"

Orochimaru suddenly hit her on the head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Because this was stupid from you! Look what happened you lost an eye!"

"Bu-"

He hugged her.

"But I´m glad that the three of you are alive…"

Rei told Orochimaru what she knew so far about Tadaaki and that he kidnapped Kabuto and tortured him but that she still didn´t know why.

"I see… Let me take care of your injurys now."

Orochimaru felt guilty because Kabuto told him that Tadaaki was dangerous. He never could have imagined him doing that and he also felt bad because he called Kabuto a traitor.

After taking care of Rei´s injurys he sended her into bed. He gave her some painkillers and she immediately fell asleep.

"Sasuke I never thought you would save Kabuto…"

"I didn´t go because I wanted to save him."

"But?"

"But because I wanted to take care of Rei…"

"Well I´m proud of you anyways. You should go as well and sleep now."

"Alright goodnight."

Orochimaru went back to Kabuto and sat down beside his bed.

"I´m sorry Kabuto I never should have had doubt´s about you. You are my most loyal servant and I should have known that."

Even though he couldn´t hear him he knew that Kabuto would know it. He left and also went into his room.


	40. You re Free

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Rei woke up the next morning and was a bit terrified. She forgot that she just had one eye left and it was an unusual sight. She stood up and took a shower. After that she went to Kabuto´s room and wanted to wait until he woke up again. She examined him and got tears in her eye. When she just thought about the things Tadaaki had done to him she could cry and the fact that it were 6 days where he was tortured made her sad even more.

A bit later Sasuke came into the room because he was looking for Rei.

"Orochimaru made us some breakfast."

"No thanks I´ll stay here until he wakes up."

"Come on you have to eat something."

Her belly made some noise. He was right she was hungry but she didn´t want to leave Kabuto´s side.

"No I-"

Sasuke looked suddenly a bit angry.

"You can´t risk your own health just because you care for this Nerd! He won´t die while you´re away for 10 minutes."

"Fine…"

She was a bit surprised since it wasn´t usual that Sasuke talked like that with her. She knew that he was just worried about her and she was thankful for that.

Rei sat down on a chair and ate her breakfast while Orochimaru had to tell them something.

"I wanted to apologize to you two as well. If I wouldn´t have been so ignorant then you wouldn´t have had such a hard time against Tadaaki and maybe we could have found Kabuto a bit earlier."

"Don´t think like that Orochimaru it was natural that you reacted like that. If I wouldn´t have had that strange feeling I guess I wouldn´t have looked for him as well. The most important thing is that he´s save now."

"You´re right but I still feel bad because of that…"

After a while Rei went back to Kabuto´s room and he was awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still weak and it´s hard to move my limbs…"

"Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Please don´t go away…"

"I won´t I promise."

She was holding his hand while she tried to deflect him with some nice storys.

"I heared that somebody does have a cat that can talk. Can you believe it? I would like to see it and what about you?"

"Sounds funny I would like to see it as well…"

He tried to be happy again but it was hard. His thoughts were still at the castle and he feared that every moment he could wake up and find himself chained and tortured by Tadaaki. He asked himself if this fear would ever go away.

Orochimaru came into the room and smiled.

"I´m glad that you´re back Kabuto…"

"Me too Lord Orochimaru…"

"Rei would you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Sure."

Rei went out of the room and Orochimaru sat down.

"Can you tell me why Tadaaki did this to you?"

Kabuto hesitated because he didn´t want Orochimaru to feel guilty or anything.

"Don´t lie I want to know the truth."

"He wanted me as his servant and he also wanted to know the Handsigns for Edo Tensei…"

"You refused the whole time?"

Kabuto nooded. Suddenly Orochimaru embraced him very tightly and he was surprised.

"L- Lord Orochimaru…"

"Kabuto I´m so sorry! You had to go through hell for me and I had doubts about your loyality. That´s why I´ll give you back your Freedom that´s the least I can do for you. You have my permission to go wherever you want."

Kabuto was agape he never thought that Orochimaru would say something like that. He smiled at him and started crying.

"Thank you but I have to refuse. I don´t have the wish to leave you since you´re one of the most important person´s for me. I´m thankful for what you have done for me all these years and I want to stay on my own will."

"If that´s your wish then I´ll grant it and from now on I´ll listen to you in any situation."

"Thank you Lord Orochimaru."


	41. Aftermath

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Rei was staying by Kabuto´s side for the rest of the day. She got him some food Orochimaru prepeared for him.

"He said I should feed you that mash. It´s somekind of medicine and you´ll feel better after you ate it."

"Okay if he says so…"

She gave him a spoonful and he pulled a face.

"That tastes awful…"

Rei tasted it and had to shake herself.

"Uhhh you´re right that´s uneatable. I´ll make you something else…"

"No it´s fine I mean medicine is known to taste awful but if it helps then it´s fine."

"Okay but I could make you a soup for after that mash. You know just to get out the disgusting taste in your mouth…"

"That would be great."

She feed him and was glad that she could do something to help him. When it became evening she wanted to leave.

"Wait can´t you stay here for tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please I don´t want to be alone…"

"Okay…"

Rei changed clothes and laid down beside him. She carefully stroked his chest.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No it´s okay now…"

She snuggled on him but was very careful while she was doing it. She heared his heartbeat and felt his breath on her head.

"Rei I wanted to thank you for saving my life…"

"No need to thank me it´s natural that I did it and I would do it again."

"Anyways thanks and something else I will try to rebuilt your eye as soon as I´m able to do it and I promise that I won´t fail."

"Good…"

She suddenly fell asleep and Kabuto felt saver now that she was here. He tried to sleep as well but everytime he closed his eyes the memorys of his torture came back and he saw Tadaaki´s face all the time. He carefully tried to stand up and went into the bathroom. It was hard to move and it hurted like hell. He looked into the mirror and was shocked. Was that really him?

He had bad margins under his eyes and the inside of his eyes was totally red. His hair was gooey and partly bloody. He looked awful but what had he expected after those days.

He wanted to take a shower but suddenly had to sit down. His legs lost all their power and he had to lean against the bathtube. Then this feeling of fear and despair came back. He embraced his knees and started crying again. Will this Nightmare ever end?

Rei woke up because of the light in the bathroom. She noticed that Kabuto wasn´t laying beside her.

"Kabuto?"

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She saw him sitting there crying and became sad again. She sat down beside him and leand her head against his shoulder.

"Rei why doesn´t it stop? Why am I not able to forget about it?"

"You have to give yourself time this is something you can´t forget so easily."

"I can´t endure it any longer…"

"I´ll try to help you as good as I can even if that means we have to stay awake for the next few weeks. I won´t let you go alone through that hell…"

He looked up and she smiled at him. He tried to stand back up but he couldn´t. Rei stood up and streched out her hand. He grabbed it and now he was sure that he can come over it with Rei by his side.


	42. Dread

Rei´s P.O.V

After a few weeks Kabuto was feeling better again. I stayed by his side all the time and Orochimaru tried to help him as well. Even Sasuke had some friendly words for him.

His injurys healed but some scars remaind on his back. He seemed to be unhappy about that since it would always remember him on this awful time. We were sitting on his bed and I lubricated some salve on his back.

"I would wish that those scars would vanish."

"Well Orochimaru said that it´s a 50/50 chance that the salve works but I hope it does."

After I was done I started kissing his back. I kissed him all over and he seemed to like it. I stopped because somebody knocked on the door. Orochimaru came in and giggled because he saw Kabuto´s red face.

"I didn´t want to interrupt you but dinner is ready…"

"We´re coming…"

We ate and it was like before. Our family was complete again and I was glad. There was just something else that bothered me. My Nightmares became worser every night and I didn´t know why.

I was sleeping alone again and laid in my bed. I didn´t want to sleep since that meant that I had to face that person again. I still didn´t see him cleare but he was talking to me. It scared me but I didn´t tell anybody about it. I didn´t want to make them worry and since it was just a dream they couldn´t help me anyways.

I slowly fell asleep even though I tried to force me to stay awake. I had the same Nightmare again. I was in the darkness there wasn´t a single ray of light. I was cought somewhere and nobody was able to free me. I got fear and started running. _Isn´t there anybody? Am I alone again?_

Suddenly somebody was behind me and grabbed me. I wasn´t able to turn around to see his face. _Who is he? What does he want from me?_

"I´m coming for you…"

I wasn´t able to answer him it was like I lost my voice. I started shivering and he kissed my neck. _No please stop it! I don´t want it! Somebody help me please!_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I was laying in my bed and read a book. I finally felt better and the fear became less. I was able to laugh again and to be happy again. It was all thanks to Rei and the others. They really helped me to forget about those things.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly I heared Rei screaming. I jumped out of my bed and ran to her room. I went in and she seemed to have a nighmare again. I shaked her but she didn´t wake up.

"Rei wake up!"

She didn´t show any reaction and her pulse was lawning. She was breathing hard and was running with sweat. I lightly slapped her and she opened her eyes. They were full with fear and she looked at me like she couldn´t believe that it was me.

"H- Help me…"

"Rei it was just a dream don´t worry…"

She sat up and shaked her head.

"This can´t be just a dream it feels too real. Somebody is looking for me and he will hurt me when he finds me…"

She started crying and I embraced her.

"Nobody will hurt you. Not as long as I´m alive!"

"Kabuto please don´t leave me! Please stay by my side! Please protect me!"

"I will I promise! You don´t have to fear anything or anyone…"

She snuggled on me.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

She nooded and I took her up on my arms. She was still crying and leand her head against my chest. I carried her into my room and laid her down. _No matter who would try to harm her I´ll fight him and protect her until I die!_


	43. Sasuke s Feelings

3rd Person´s P.O.V

A few days later decided Kabuto to go on a Mission again. It was nothing dangerous but he wanted to work again. That meant that he was away the whole day and Sasuke saw his chance to get closer to Rei.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure!"

They walked for a while until they reached a huge cherry blossom tree. Sasuke took Rei up on his arms and jumped on a big bough.

"Wow the view from here is great!"

"I thought that you would like it…"

He sat her down and sat beside her. He laid his arm around her and pressed her tighter on him. He blushed while Rei was a bit confused.

"Sasuke uhm what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

He wouldn´t give up without fighting for her. He knew that Kabuto would fight for her as well but he wanted to be by Rei´s side. He wanted to be her guardian and her man. He wanted to be everything for her but did she share his feelings?

Rei felt good in his arms even though she never could have imagined that. She laid her head on his shoulder. She liked Sasuke, she liked him very much. He meant a lot to her and so did she to him. He was often taking care of her and he helped her when she got a problem. He even helped her saving Kabuto although he didn´t like him. She was glad to have him.

They remaind like this and talked a lot about random stuff. Rei wanted to know where he was before he came to Orochimaru.

"I was a Ninja in Konoha but I left because I wanted to see results in my training."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"Because I have to kill my brother one day and he is pretty strong."

"Your Brother? And you´ll kill him? Why?"

"He killed my whole clan even my mother and my father. He just didn´t kill me and told me that one day when I´m strong enough I should come and fight him."

"Oh my god… What kind of Monster would do something like that?"

"My brother Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi?"

She was shocked. Was he talking about the Itachi she knew? The kind and smart person she met when she was with the Akatsuki?

"Yes… Why? Do you know him?"

Since she promised not to tell anybody that she was kidnapped by Akatsuki she told him that it was nothing.

"The name sounded just familiar to me that´s all…"

"I see… Well and you don´t know anything about your past?"

"No and if I´m honest I don´t want to know anything about it…"

"Why?"

"I´m scared of it and I just feel deep inside that it would be bad to know about…"

He laid his head on her head.

"But would you promise me one thing Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Please don´t tell Kabuto about it okay."

"Why not?"

"Because he would like to know about my past and well I don´t want to dissapoint him by telling him that I won´t…"

"You know I would never force you to find out about your past…"

"I know but he doesn´t either…"

"He´s an Idiot…"

He hated him because he was the only one who was standing between him and Rei. If he could then he would bring Rei as far away as possible from him. She still didn´t know his true nature and he thought that he should show it to her. If he would do that then she would hate him as well and then she would love him.

Sasuke was in deep thoughts while Rei suddenly raised her head. Sasuke looked her now deep in the eyes and couldn´t resist anymore. He kissed her on the lips.

Rei was shocked but it didn´t feel wrong at all. He pulled her slightly on the hair while his desire for her became stronger and stronger.

She suddenly stopped and looked down. He knew what that was supposed to mean.

"Sasuke I really like you but-"

"I know it´s because of that Nerd…"

"I´m sorry I didn´t want to hurt you…"

"I´m fine I knew that you have those feelings for him but I wanted to see if you nearly have the same for me. It seems like you don´t…"

He was hurt and he didn´t want to let her go. Not after that kiss. Maybe she would never feel the same for him as for Kabuto but he felt that between him and her was something else than friendship.

"Rei I just want you to know that I would be the better choice for you. I could make you happy and protect you. We could have a life together…"

"I know but I can´t ignore my feelings for Kabuto. I´m in love with him since I opened my eyes and saw him. He was my hero and he means nearly everything to me. You know by yourself that even if I would say yes that I would never love you 100% and I don´t want a relationship like this. You should wait for a girl who loves you and only you."

He had to face the reality. She never would love him. She was the first girl he ever loved and she rejected him. He became sad.

"Does that mean we aren´t friends anymore?"

"Of course we are! I don´t want to lose you…"

Rei looked at him and smiled. He maybe didn´t possess her heart but at least he had her friendship. It maybe wasn´t the same but as long as he was with her it was enough for him. He still had deep inside of him hope that one day she would give him a chance and then he would show her that Kabuto was a joke compared to him.


	44. Rei s eye

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Rei and Sasuke were staying on the tree until the sun started to set. They walked back to the hideout while Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand. She really didn´t know what to think about it but she didn´t stop him. Even though her heart belonged to Kabuto she couldn´t deny that Sasuke meant a lot to her.

Kabuto was back at the hideout but decided to look for Rei and Sasuke. He still was jelous about him since he knew that he liked Rei as well. He didn´t want him to be alone with her for too long because he knew Sasuke would try to make Rei fall for him.

He saw them and was a bit shocked. They were holding hands and Rei didn´t seem to dislike it.

"Kabuto what are you doing here?"

Rei smiled at him while she noticed that he looked a bit sad.

"I wanted to look for you…"

Sasuke suddenly laid his arm around Rei and pressed her on him. He started smirking.

"It was unnecessary that you came. As you see I can take care of her myself…"

He wanted to provoke him. Kabuto felt the anger inside of him. He knew that he couldn´t do anything at the moment but he was sad that Rei didn´t resist against Sasuke´s overtures. Did she like him that much?

Rei saw that Kabuto was hurt to see her like that and took Sasuke´s arm away from her. She didn´t want to hurt him with something like that. Sasuke clenched his teeth while he thought that he will win her heart somehow. He had to give her some time but today was a succes for him that was for sure.

They went back and Rei followed Kabuto into his room.

"I´m sorry if I hurted you…"

"No don´t worry you didn´t. I don´t mind what you do with him…"

She became sad. He didn´t care if she was that close with another guy so did this mean he wasn´t in love with her?

Kabuto noticed her sad expression and changed the topic.

"Oh there was another reason why I was looking for you. I found a way to give you your eye back."

"Really?"

"Yes! We can do it tomorrow and then after a few weeks you should be able to see with it again."

She embraced him because she became so happy. They looked each other deep in the eyes while suddenly it crackled between them. Kabuto wanted to kiss her but she stopped him. She would feel like a slut if she would kiss him now. She also thought about telling him that she kissed Sasuke but then decided that he didn´t need to know since it was an one-time thing.

The next day Kabuto operated Rei´s eye. It was complicated because he had to be very careful or she could become blind on both eyes. After he was done he bandaged her eye and hoped that it worked. It would take 3 weeks until she could use it but it was better than having just one eye for the rest of her life.

She woke up again and was laying in her bed. Beside her was a plate with Cookies and she had to smile. Kabuto really knew how to make her happy.


	45. Overtures

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Kabuto was laying in his bed, looking up to the ceiling and thought about yesterday. What if Sasuke really had a chance by Rei? What if she would fall for him?

Lightly despaired he had to think about a way how to win her heart for him. He knew that she must feel something for him, at least he thought that since she kissed him back then.

A light shiver went through his body when he thought about that moment when their lips made contact. That feeling he had back then was just awesome. Why couldn´t it always be like this? Just him and Rei together.

He sighed and rolled to the side then closing his eyes. Tomorrow he would be on a mission again and that was dangerous since Sasuke would use this time for getting closer to her. Something had to be done in his eyes or he would lose her.

With those thoughts he fell asleep and before he went away the next morning he visited Rei in her room. She was still sleeping and his hand ran slightly through her hair making her wake up.

"Kabuto…"

Her violet eye looked at him with a soft glance and he had to smile.

"I just wanted to see if you feel alright again and also I have to go on a mission today…"

"Oh that´s sad I thought we could share some time together…"

With a light sad and disappointet expression she looked at him. When he heard that she really wanted to share time with him it made him happy and now he was mad that he had a mission today. That would have been his chance and he had something else to do.

"Well how about we hang out tomorrow?"

She sat up and nooded happily. He leand down and kissed her gently on the cheek, making her blush. With a smirk on his face he went out of her room and she sat in her bed and had to smile. Being like this with Kabuto was always her biggest wish and it finally became real but somebody else was in her mind as well.

By kissing her back then Sasuke awoke feelings inside of her for him which she didn´t know about. She always saw him as a close friend but now there was something else. Now she noticed that Sasuke also was very handsome, gentle and kind. Her heart was beating lightly faster when she thought about his lips on hers and how he grabbed her hand while they were walking back.

Always was for her sure that Kabuto was the one she wanted to be together with but now she had doubts. Not doubts about her feelings for him since she still felt a lot for him but more about the feelings she had towards Sasuke. Was there really more between them? Had she been fallen for him as well?

There existed nothing in this world that she wanted to avoid more than hurting neither Kabuto´s nor Sasuke´s feelings but in the end she had to decide between them. She sighed and pressed her head against the pillow. Love really was something comlicated, she thought.

Later on she took some clothes on and went to the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table and when she came in he gave her a smooth smile. His desire for her grew from day to day and especially since he kissed her.

While she sat down he asked her if she had something to do today.

"No I don´t… Why?"

"Well would you like to watch me while I´m training? Orochimaru has something else to do so I would´ve to train on my own and I would really appreciate it when you come…"

With his dark eyes he glanced at her with hope and she smiled.

"Sounds good! I would really like to watch you while training!"

The enthused sound of her voice terrified her a bit while Sasuke became cheerful.

After a while they went to the training room where Sasuke wanted to impress her a little bit. By threwing some Kunai at some targed disks, with non of them deviated, she clapped in her hands and was really impressed by his skills.

He had a light smirk on his face when he noticed how happy she was and had suddenly an idea.

"Do you want to be my training partner? I could need somebody for training my sword fighting skills…"

"Really? Me?"

A bit confused she looked at him but he just nooded and went to the amory where he got her a sword.

"So are you ready?"

"I guess…"

It wasn´t the first time she fought but with a sword it was a bit more complicated than with a Kunai. Even though it was hard she had fun with it and laughed when they were done.

"That really was funny! If you ever need a training partner again then just tell me I´d definitelly do it again!"

Her bright smile made Sasuke´s heart beating faster and he walked a bit closer to her. She was now standing against the wall and because Sasuke was now that close to her she blushed. Sasuke smiled and raised her chin a bit making her face him. While they had eye contact suddenly something came into her mind.

"Say Sasuke you have those special eyes right?"

It was only once when she was him activating his Sharingan but she wanted to see it again.

"Yes why?"

"Would you show them to me?"

So he did as she pleased and looked at her with his red eyes. She lightly started shaking when she noticed that he came closer and closer to her face. Her mind told her that it was wrong to kiss him but her feeling inside told her something else. What should she do?

His lips were now slightly on hers as she suddenly turned her head to the side making him just kissing her cheek. Confused he looked at her but saw the doubts in her eyes. He knew that Kabuto was the reason why she was hesitating but there must have been a way how to convince her to be together with him.

Gently he laid his arm around her waist and dragged her closer to him. Now she leand her head against his chest and enjoyed the cloesness between them. Her fingers ran tenderly over his chest and he had to moan a little bit.

When it became evening Kabuto came back, a bit done from his mission today. His fist thought was that he had to take a shower and then going to Rei´s room to talk a little bit with her. So after he was done with the shower he went to her room and she was laying on her bed reading a book.

"Hello…"

A bit terrified she looked up and became happy when she saw Kabuto. Though she was so close today with Sasuke she couldn´t deny that being close with Kabuto was something she really appreciated as well.

He sat down on her bed, she laying her arms from behind around him.

"So how was your day?"

She asked curiously.

"Well a bit exhausting and yours?"

With this question she became lightly nervous. Should she tell him about today?

"I- I watched Sasuke while he was training and helped him a little bit…"

He turned around to her and she knew how much he disliked it that Sasuke and her had been so close lately.

"And was it fun?"

She nooded but he just smiled.

"Do you know what we two will do tomorrow?"

"No what?"

"That will be a little Surprise…"

**[A/N: Hey guys I hope you like the Story so far and I would really appreciate it when you could give me some Reviews! :D ]**


	46. Feelings

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Rei couldn´t sleep so well last night because she had to think about the surprise Kabuto had for her. Where would they go?

Also she felt bad because she was so close with Sasuke again but didn´t tell Kabuto about it. She knew that if he would find out then his feelings would be deeply hurt. Something she never wanted to happen. But why did it feel so good to be in Sasuke´s arms? Hearing his heartbeat when she leand against his chest and when her fingers touched his skin?

After a while she stood up and went to her closet. What should she wear today? Since she didn´t know where they would go it was hard to decide. Suddenly she looked at the white dress Kabuto once bought her and she thought he would be happy if he saw her wearing it today.

She took it on and examined herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was falling over her shoulders and she smiled at herself. Yes, she thought, he should like it like this.

It was still a bit time left and so she went to the kitchen where Sasuke was sitting again. When she entered the room his eyes widened and his mouth was lightly open.

"R- Rei you look very beautiful…"

He slightly blushed and Rei smiled.

"Thank you…"

"Wow…"

Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her and turned around just to see Kabuto standing there who also blushed when he saw the beautiful young Lady infront of him.

"You are very beautiful…"

He said with a smile on his lips.

"Thanks…"

Some time later they walked down a little path, Kabuto holding Rei´s hand. Rei still couldn´t tell where he wanted to go with her so she just asked him again.

"Where are we going?"

"As I said it´s a little surprise…"

She pouted a little bit and after a while they arrived on a River which also had a cute little meadow beside it. The water was beautiful pale blue and a bridge made of stone was there to cross the River.

"So uhm and what are we doing here?"

Asked Rei lightly curiously and Kabuto just gave her a soft glance then grabbing her hands.

"Before five years I found a little girl on that River but I never could´ve imagined her being like this the next time I come here with her and also-"

He dragged her closer and they were just a few inches from each other away. Rei blushed just as well as Kabuto and he then continued with what he wanted to tell her.

"I also could´ve never imagined that I would feel so much towards that girl one day…"

Her heart started pounding faster when she heard those words coming out of his mouth. She knew he never was a person who liked to talk about his feelings and yet he told her that he really liked her or maybe even loved her.

Kabuto himself also couldn´t really believe that he was able to tell her that. His love for her was deeply and he wished for nothing more than being together with her. A wish that maybe could be reality if there wouldn´t have been somebody else. Somebody who, as it seemed, also had chances by Rei.

"Kabuto I don´t know what to say…"

Nervously she grabbed his hands a bit tighter.

"It´s fine, you don´t have to say anything…"

Though there maybe was Sasuke at the moment he knew that Rei liked him a lot as well. He was letting go of her hands and walked a bit closer to the River. Never had he felt something like this before but it felt good. It just felt right.

A light breeze blew and the sun was shining down on their heads. Rei had been sitting on a huge rock, dangling her feet into the water as suddenly Kabuto had a suspecious smirk on his face.

"Please wait here for a moment I´ll soon be back…"

Confused looked Rei how he went away but then she continued starring into the water. Now that she was at the place where she seemed to be found by Kabuto back then there was suddenly a feeling inside of her that wanted to know what happened. Who was she before she came to Kabuto and Orochimaru? Where did she come from? Did she have a family? Was she maybe another person? And the most important thing: Why was she a child for so long when she now was a young women?

So many questions were in her head and they gave her a light headache. Will she ever know about it?

A sigh came out of her mouth and she shaked her head as she thought that she never wanted to know about it because it could be something bad. Suddenly Kabuto came back, hiding something behind his back. Curiously she glanced at him as he now was standing infront of her, his cheeks slightly pink.

"They´re for you…"

With a shy smile he was holding a bunch of beautiful colorful flowers at her and she was touched from this lovely gesture of his. Blissfully happy she took the flowers from him and gave him a bright smile which made him blush even more.

"Thank you Kabuto!"

"Oh uhm you´re welcome…"

All of a sudden she seemed to have an idea as well and grinned.

"Would you close your eyes for a moment please?"

Curious about what would come next he did it as he then felt her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Leave your eyes shut…"

She whispered and he obeyed. A few seconds passed and nothing happened but then he felt her tender lips on his. His heart was beating loudly and when she started biting his lip tenderly he was over the moon. He couldn´t believe that this really happened, that she really kissed him.

When she was letting go of him he had a dreamy smile on his face and Rei giggled.

"I assume you liked it…"

After that unexpected kiss they both sat down on that Rock again, Kabuto also letting his feet dangling in the water with his arm laid around Rei. She leand her head on his shoulder and they remaind sitting there both with a merry feeling inside.

It already became dark when they walked back to the hideout and Rei suddenly had a bad conscience towards Sasuke. She had been avoiding a kiss with him yesterday but had no problem to kiss Kabuto. Did that mean she made her choice?

When they arrived at the Hideout, Kabuto kissing Rei´s forehead before he went into his room, she went to Sasuke´s room. She had to tell him once and for all that her feelings for Kabuto were stronger than for him.

Determined she opened his door but her head turned scarlet as she then saw the young Uchiha standing there with just a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body. As he noticed her he first was a bit terrified but then smirked as he noticed how she was starring at him.

"What can I do for you?"

He asked walking slowly towards Rei. She was speechless as she looked at this beautiful body of his. His hair was still a bit wet and water was dropping down then slightly running down his chest. Bewildered she walked back but went against the door.

Sasuke was now standing infront of her, the smirk was dissappeard and he glanced at her with lust. Sweat drops appeard on her forehead and she didn´t know what to do anymore. Her mind was totally empty and she already forgot why she came into his room in the first place.

As he then leand forward, he whispered in her ear:

" I´m all yours…"

Feeling his hot breath on her ear made her even go more crazy. What should she do now?


End file.
